Halloween Slashathon 2014!
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: It's that time of year again! My slash one shots for Halloween are back with three different fandoms. This year there are ten shots from Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf, and Pretty little liars. the 31st is a mystery shot that will be revealed on Halloween. So read and enjoy all the M/M goodness and have a Happy Halloween! 2014 Complete!
1. 1- Dark Ride (Mike&Noel)

Author's Note:

So it's that time of year again! It's October first and the first day of my 2014 Halloween Slashathon! Now this was a popular event last year so the rules have changed, but these new rules will make things more fun.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot One- Dark Ride (Mike/Noel)

Mike Montgomery was there on the Halloween train. Unknown to everyone but a chosen few he was a member of the A-Team. He was Aria's kid brother, too innocent to be mixed up with all this but here he was walking through the corridors looking for his partner. They had begun this as an attempt to scare her really, but after a screw up somewhere his sister was in a box and hidden in the train. Something that wasn't in the plans he had been told about. His partner and special friend Noel Khan assured him everything would work out. Fortunately, at the end of the line Aria was safe and Mike was in his favorite position bent over backwards undoing Noel's belt. They were in the back of Noel's Sports car and Mike was taking Noel's aching ten inch member into his mouth.

The action causing the older boy to buck his hips and run his hands through Mike's hair. At this angle it was possible for Noel to reach through Mike's spread legs and stroke his hard dick through his jeans. Just as he began to buck into Noel's hands Noel came hard down his throat and his pants and boxers were sliding down his legs before he could breath again. Noel loved fucking Mike. It was the best thing he ever felt, the feeling of Mike's loose hole accepting him once more was enough to drive him over the edge again but he held back. Mike gave out a wanton moan as the older boy entered him for the third time that Halloween and gasped when he pulled out and slammed back in. Noel was always the best lay when he was rough.

Mike loved when they made love as well but he really craved being fucked hard. He was quite the little closet masochist. Mike's A hoodie was discarded near the black jeans and Noel still mostly in his (A outfit) Pulled out a small silver knife from his pocket and sliced into the milky white skin on Mike's back causing said boy to moan loudly.

"Noel...Please again deeper...I want to feel the burn!" he groaned.

Noel complied eagerly with a deeper cut that went in about five inches deep and Mike let out a hiss of pleasure pain. Red crimson liquid flowing down his back as Noel cut and cut while slamming into Mike over and over. Just when Mike and Noel climaxed a phone buzzed with a text and new orders. They read the text and smirked at each other as they opened Noel trunk to reveal a bound Hanna Marin whom they had grabbed after releasing Aria. They carried her to the top of the train and Noel stabbed her in the stomach before tossing her over the edge into the crowd below. At that same moment three phones buzzed with a text as screaming was heard.

_Happy Halloween, Bitches- A_

Author's Note 2: The Pretty Little Liars shots will follow each other in order so don't skip around.


	2. 2- Crime Scene (Wilden&Garrett)

Author's Note:

So it's that time of year again! It's October second and the second day of my 2014 Halloween Slashathon! Now this was a popular event last year so the rules have changed, but these new rules will make things more fun.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Two- Crime Scene (Wilden/Garrett)

When everybody on the ground had time to react to the new event there was screaming. Aria, Emily, and Spenser rushed forward to try and help their friend. But Detective Wilden held them back and began to set up the crime scene while the barely breathing Hanna was put into an Ambulance. Five people followed the Ambulance leaving the detective and officer Garrett to handle the scene as the crowd dispersed. All going their separate ways until only the to police men were left on the scene leaving them to continue as they wished.

Wilden watched Garrett walk around in his tight pants and licked his lips. That Latino would be his, he'd know the feeling of being inside the younger man if it killed him. He wanted to just stick it in him right then and there with no preparation at all. But alas this wasn't the time or place. They needed to finish this up quickly and then Wilden would figure out how to deal with Garrett. So they went around determining what was evidence and what wasn't and where she had fallen from and when they stopped he came to something. The boss wanted loose lips gone anyway, and the best way to fuck something without being resisted?

Having whoever or whatever either drugged or dead. In this case dead would work nicely. It saved him work later and he still got to play with the other man. There were a couple ways he could do this. He could tell the man what he had been ordered to do, and that if he cooperated in the sex act he wouldn't be harmed. Or he could just kill him and fuck him after. Either way he was going to fuck the man and the man was going to die. He walked up behind the man picked up a pipe and knocked him over the head. The Latino fell to the floor unconscious and Darren dragged him onto the train and to the deserted car Aria had been in.

He tied the man's hands behind his back and woke him before explaining the situation the man was in.

"The boss want's me to kill you but I want something else. I've been watching you for awhile. Lusting after your tight ass in those too tight jeans. Seeing your bulge whenever one of those girls is around. I want to fuck you. I want to have you blow me and to blow you in turn. So you have two choices. Go along with this, or I kill you which shall it be?" Darren asked.

"I...I'll cooperate...Just don't kill me...Please don't kill me..." Garrett whimpered.

Darren smirked and untied the man's hands before forcing him to his knee and unzipping his fly. He pushed Garrett's face right up to his cock and slowly, frightened Garrett took it into his mouth. He choked on it and the smell of musk as it hit his nose but he kept sucking. Soon Darren came causing globs of cum to coat Garrett's mouth which he gagged on before they ran down his chin and stained his clothes like the sex toy he now was.

Darren pulled out of the other man's mouth and got on his knees. He was surprised to find Garrett was half hard. Meaning either because of what just happened or the promise of being blown had done this.

"Please Darren...Don't...Just let me go..." He whimpered.

"Nope. You agreed to go along with this. This is the alternative to your death." He said as he took Garrett's cock into his mouth. Garrett tried to pull away and moaned for him to stop but before long Darren's tongue had him hypnotized. He moaned and grunted and the protests stopped as he came hard. Darren then did just as he had wanted and slammed into Garrett's nice virgin entrance as hard as he could with nothing but left over cum as lube.. As he pounded into him bringing screams of pain from his throat blood coated Darren's cock as he split Garrett in two.

After he came again he pulled out picked up his gun and smirked.

"Wait...no...you said if...I cooperated...I'd live..."

"No I said go alone with this or I kill you. I never said I wouldn't if you let me fuck you." Darren replied. A loud bang bringing Garrett's life to it's end.

Author's Note 2: So that was um...Dark...I surprised myself with this one...


	3. 3- Hospital (Caleb&Toby)

Author's Note:

So it's that time of year again! It's October third and the third day of my 2014 Halloween Slashathon! Now this was a popular event last year so the rules have changed, but these new rules will make things more fun.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Three- Hospital (Caleb/Toby)

The gun shot that rang out in the far distance didn't concern the people rushing to the hospital. They worried about more important things like if Hanna would be okay, who could have thrown her off the train, when was she taken? Things like this took up space in their minds. While Spencer once again played the voice of reason Toby was trying to calm his friend down. Caleb. He was convinced this was his fault. He should have been there. He should have been with her and not cracking the stupid phone. This wouldn't have happened otherwise. He could have protected her. Or as Toby pointed out he could have been the one thrown off the train. He understood what Toby was trying to do, but he needed something else. He didn't need pity or to calm down. He needed her to be okay.

Toby sat and watched his friend. He looked distraught, like he might brake at any moment. Calming the other boy down wasn't working. He needed a new plan but he kept getting distracted by the other boy himself. Toby was with Spencer and he loved her with all his heart, he had been attracted to one or two guys before but not many. So when he arrived at Hanna's where Caleb was crashing. He had woken the guy up. He had to climb through the window in the basement so as to not wake Hanna's mom. Who still had no clue Caleb was staying there. Caleb had been laying there asleep with a blanket thrown over his waist. It was hot in the basement Toby could feel that from coming in from outside. So naturally Caleb had stripped down to nothing and climbed on the air mattress he was on and covered up. Obviously in his sleep he got hot.

The blanket was down below his waist a tad but not much. Toby could see brown hair peeking out from under the blanket and a bulge beneath it. He stopped in his tracks after landing on the ground because the sleeping boy moaned! He watched as whatever Caleb dreamt took it's toll on the boy and the bulge grew bigger in size. The head of the boy's dick peeking out above the blanket now that he was hard. Toby was conflicted. He loved Spencer but it was too hot. He didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to do this with no one knowing again. He crept forward quietly and the boy moaned again, the blanket shifting a little further down as his legs moved in his sleep.

Half the boy's erection was visible to Toby now and he decided what he'd do if the situation allowed. He got on his knees and moved the blanket down enough to have full view and range of the sleeping boy's penis. Now he'd done this once before to Noel Khan when he slept on the couch after seeing Jenna so he was careful. He reached out and gave the dick a squeeze to gauge if Caleb was a sound sleeper. The boy moaned but his eyes didn't open. So smiling to himself about his luck Toby bent his head and took the boy in his mouth. It drew a long moan from Caleb's lips and Toby drew the cock to the back of his throat to deep throat the boy. His tongue wrapped around the base. His sucking skills had been developed sure. Khan made sure of it when he had gotten caught.

Caleb came in his sleep with a grunt and the liquid went down Toby's throat. He wiped the wetness left on Caleb's limp dick on the blanket before covering him up and walking back to the window to wake him. It look better if he was as far from the boy as possible when he woke. He then called out the boy's name and explained what had happened. That was how they got to the hospital. Then he got an idea. He knew what to do so he looked at Caleb and told him to come closer. Toby stood and went to lock the door to the room they were in before getting on his knees and unzipping Caleb's skinny jeans.

"Dude whoa I'm not...I'm with Hanna..." Caleb stuttered out.

"Yeah I'm with Spencer, but you need to relax and I happen to be good at relaxing people." Toby replied with a smirk.

"I don't think this is a good...Holy fuck that's great..." He began but it turned into a moan at the end when his cock was devoured whole.

Just when he was about to blow he stopped and pulled his own shorts down before climbing into Caleb's lap.

"Dude what are you...holy shit that's tight...sooo good." Caleb ground out as Toby sunk down on Caleb's dick.

He bounced in Caleb's lap for awhile until Caleb shot his load deep inside Toby's body and Toby brought himself to completion as well.

"So...do ya...feel...better now..." Toby panted.

Author's note 2: Two for one! I might do a flash back to Noel and Toby next. I don't know. I don't really have a lot of pairing ideas for this show so we'll see a lot of threesomes soon.


	4. 4- Earning the Grade (Noel&Ezra)

Author's Note: This one takes place before the others in Pretty-Little-Liars. It's not as slashy but still a good read I think

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Four- Earning the grade (Slight Noel/Ezra)

Noel Kahn had always been attractive. Even from a young age, he'd always had girls and guys coming at him from left and right. He'd always been pretty good at sports as well; captain of the soccer team, and football team. He'd even gotten a full ride scholarship to U Penn for Basket Ball. His life was great for the most part.

But the one thing Noel had always been bad at was school. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't manage to get good grades. He did best in gym of course but in everything else he totally sucked. English was his worst subject by far though. The teacher was nice but he just couldn't get the grades.

He found he could study for weeks and still when he got his tests he froze. That's how he found himself in this compromising position. It was around Halloween and Noel's parents were getting on him about his grades. If he didn't pass he wouldn't be able to host his annual Halloween party. It had always been a standard rule that he needed to be passing everything to host it.

Ezra looked down at Noel with pity as he handed out the latest grade. He'd never seen such a hard working student do so poorly in his class. Granted, it was only his second year teaching. Noel absolutely every peace of extra credit Ezra was allowed to offer in the weeks leading up to this final, and still, his score was just 7% short of passing. He knew what this meant. He had gone to Noel's party last year with Aria. Now he'd have nothing to do this year.

With a final grade of 63% Noel's parents would flip. He looked down and saw a note telling him to see the teacher after class. Against his better judgement a little glimmer of hope emerged. Maybe there was another piece of extra credit? Maybe he wasn't completely screwed just yet?

When the final bell of the day rang, Noel's stomach was in knots. He'd tried so hard, and wanted to pass the class so bad, but it just didn't happen. School just wasn't for him.

"Mr. Fitz?" Noel asked, walking over to Ezra's desk.

"Yes, Mister Khan I see you didn't do well on the latest test. I was hoping all the extra credit and studying would help but. You seem to just not test well." Ezra let out a short laugh, exposing his pearly white's for a second.

He went still. That smile was always a problem for Noel. He'd even say he might be doing so poorly because he was distracted by the older man. The way he walked in those tight clothes with his nicely formed ass. The way it squeezed his decently sized bulge

He didn't regret any of it. In fact, Mr. Fitz had been the cause of many of his orgasms over the past couple of years. The only thing he regretted was failing the year.

"You wanted to see me?" Noel asked sheepishly, too embarrassed by his awoken body parts to look towards Ezra.

"Noel," Ezra began, taking a step towards Noel but stopping when Noel took a step back. "Look, I know you've been trying hard all year, and I respect that. That being said, your results this time just haven't been enough for me to pass you."

"Mr Fitz isn't there anything I can do? I mean it's just seven percent I can find something to raise it that much right?" Noel asked/begged his teacher. This party was the best thing for him. It was one of the few things he actually enjoyed.

"Actually there is something. I've noticed you watching me and if you help me out with some frustration, I'll bump your grade to a 75%. How does that sound?" Ezra asked.

Noel thought about this. He wasn't above servicing Mr Fitz for the grade he after a few moments of moral hesitation he nodded.

That was how he found himself bent over Ezra's desk.

"Oh yeah...Mr Fitz fuck me harder! Please harder!" He shouted in the empty school.

Ezra rammed into him over and over again and bit into the boy's neck drawing blood. The boy was putty beneath him and they climaxed in unison on the desk.

"Congratulations on your C+ Mr Khan." Ezra said once they were dress and he was walking Noel to his car.

"Oh no. Thank you Mr Fitz."

Author's Note 2: So this one was more plot than not but it had sex.


	5. 5- Family (Wes&Ezra)

Author's Note: So I'm getting this all typed up nice and neat so I can move on. I have two other projects that need to be finished. I have this one planned so I hope it's good.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Five- Family (Ezra/Wesley)

Ezra like Caleb was home when he heard about what had happened with Hanna Marin. He couldn't believe something like that could happen. No Ezra thought the A nightmare had ended. They had been wrong and Hanna paid the price. She was being rushed into Surgery and they didn't know how long it would take or if she'd make it. So as Ezra often did in times of stress he recalled events of his own life. Ones he wasn't proud of. In this moment one particular memory came to mind, one he never wanted to remember but was etched into his brain. The night his family was changed forever.

See the Fitz brothers were once as normal and close as brothers should be. Wesley Fitzgerald looked up to Ezra. He was Wesley's big brother. The one that taught him everything, the one who was smart enough to get into a fancy school. Ezra had taught him about the changes his body went through in his teens, he had been there for him when he became moody or withdrawn. Ezra had been his Idol. That all changed three years prior to Ezra getting his teaching job. He was starting his Senior year in college when his little brother came for the tour. He had gotten in and made Ezra proud.

Ezra had been so happy back then. They had been different. But when Wesley started college that term something was different. Wesley acted normal enough but Ezra could tell something had changed. Wesley denied it when Ezra asked of course but Ezra knew his brother, he always knew when Wesley was lying. In that moment. The one where he promised everything was fine, he had been lying through his teeth. Ezra then decided to watch his brother. To see any changes in behavior. It didn't take long to notice that his womanizing brother didn't even speak to girls now. The reason he would learn would change everything.

After weeks of nothing there was a party in Ezra's frat. He decided to use this as an opportunity to get his brother drunk and learn the truth. If Ezra had known then what he did now, he never would have invited the boy. He would have let their relationship remain the same as it always had been. But at the time he knew something was wrong and just wanted to help his brother. It didn't take long to convince Wesley to go and even less time to convince him to drink. It then was just a matter of getting him to keep drinking. Wesley wasn't a silent drunk either, after enough booze it finally came out.

He looked his big brother in the eyes and with the help of liquid courage admitted to what he had been hiding for a year now. He told his brother that he had discovered he was gay. Now this wasn't what Ezra was expecting but he wasn't angry or upset. Quite the opposite he himself indulged in both genders. He just agreed to be discreet about it for his parents. A big wealthy family having even one son that was even remotely interested in other men would ruin their social lives. Ezra understood and agreed after they promised it wasn't because they were ashamed. That it was just business.

He explained this to his brother and they hugged it out before al the booze hit Ezra hard and he passed out. That' when things went bad. Ezra woke up to unexplainable pleasure. His dick was encased by warmth and he couldn't explain it. But when he opened his eyes and looked down he saw Wesley. His brother, his little or may not so little judging by the bulge in his shorts was sucking him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even move to stop it. It felt too good. So when he came and Wesley unleashed his own cock thinking Ezra was still out he freaked.

Wesley came all over Ezra's lower half just as Ezra shot up. He didn't know what to do so he punched him in the face and ran. It was the end of being normal brothers. He knew he handled it badly. He did. But he couldn't just forget that. It was sin, it wasn't right. It went against everything they'd been taught. That's how Wesley became the black sheep and how there familial relationship ended.

Ezra shook his head and stood. Memories aside Aria needed him. He got dressed and left his apartment. Tears of regret still running down his face.

Author's note 2: Hope this was enjoyable. I found this a plausible reason the brothers might not get along.


	6. 6- Sitter (Jason&Mike)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot six- Sitter (Jason/Mike)

Aria didn't have a lot of time but Mike was only sixteen. She didn't think he was capable of staying home alone while she was gone all night. So instead she found someone close to his age to stay with him. Jason. He was eighteen and had his act together and was removed from their suspect list awhile back. That and they seemed to like each other well enough made Aria think of him. So after calling Jason and explaining the situation she left the house. Confident that Jason would take care of Mike and keep him company while she went to the Hospital she felt her sister duties were well done. Little did she know this was exactly what was expected for her to do.

Jason came in through the back and immediately crashed his lips to Mike's plump ones. They kissed for awhile. Their tongues battling for dominance like it was a war. Hands clawing at each other's clothes and when the clothes came off in pieces littering the room with torn fabric they began to move. Towards the stairs they came up for air before going right back to sucking life from the other. They crashed into the wall still entangled between the stairs and front door before more cloth was shed as they went upstairs. By the time Jason kicked the door to Mike's room open they were both naked and painfully hard.

Mike's room which he always locked with a key when he left it was covered in plans. He was one of the higher ups. One of the people trusted with the plans at all. Above his desk was the plan from tonight. The one were they were to scare Aria while Noel grabbed Hanna. Even the part where they threw her off the train's roof. At this point it was just Jason, Mike, and Noel. Mona was in Radley and out of the three of them only Noel had met A. Mike had spoken to A through reply-able texts, but Jason hadn't even done that. He didn't mind though. The two boys he was with kept him busy, between them and his A duties his life was full and he was happy again.

They smashed into Mike's desk knocking over the rest of tonight's plan and landed on top. Jason began to trace Mike's chest with his mouth and tongue while Mike clawed at his back and moaned. Mike may have the most A power in the group, but he wasn't the power in the relationship. Sure Noel had met A and Mike hadn't but A liked Mike the best. Noel and Jason were the powers in their relationship though. They both fucked him. The only one who had more power here than Jason was Noel, he fucked them both. Jason only submitted to him. Mike was quite happy with this because he was dominant in their A lives.

Jason finally made it to his prized lollipop between Mike's thighs and took the younger boy in his mouth. Mike whined and begged for more suction, knowing that as the best sucker out of the three of them Jason could do it. Just when Mike was about to burst though he quit. This caused Mike to whine and beg for release but they were moving. Jason cleared Mike's bed before lying on it on his back, making it clear that Mike was to get on top. Mike did this and impaled himself on Jason's cock before beginning to move. While Mike did this Jason did one of Mike's favorite tricks. Jason was flexible and bent around so he was hunched over Mike sucking him while he rode Jason's dick.

After they both exploded some time later Jason smiled at him and asked a question.

"So what's the rest of tonight's plan?" He asked the younger.

"Oh trust me, the boss is just getting started tonight. If all goes well Hanna won't make it through Surgery and the rest of those bitches will be easy pickings." Mike replied with a laugh they then turned around and began fucking all over again. Missing the text alert on Mike's phone.

_Something went wrong, Hanna is alive! Plan B NOW! - _**A**

Author's Note: So there is plot to these, but it won't be resolved completely this year. You'll just have to read next year too.


	7. 7- Plan (Wren?)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot seven- Plan (Wren/?)

Wren was a business man he had to make money. He did this is various and assorted ways, some legal like being a doctor. Some not so much. So when he was approached by a man in black he knew it was some of the not so much kind. When he learned from this stranger that all he had to do to earn three thousand was botch a surgery, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Wren had killed people before more directly so this wasn't a problem. He was handed an envelope and the man in black disappeared without another word. He hadn't really spoken to Wren at all, he had typed on his phone and showed it to him. Obviously it was someone either really good at this or someone on the run.

Wren opened the envelope and recognized the name immediately. He never had much contact with Hanna but he'd met her a few times. But...Three large was three large. He'd be done and gone by tonight. Though he wouldn't be coming back and would never see Spencer again. Which, if Wren was honest, was worth three large. He turned and went into the operating room and began work. All it would take was a misstep and she'd be dead. So he picked up the suture kit and went to work closing the wound. He made the cut causing more blood and called out the S.O.S. But after He was told to leave so the other doctor could repair it.

He couldn't do anything from out here. As he walked through the dark empty halls the figure appeared again. He looked pissed and before Wren could run he was tackled and dragged into an empty on call room. Wren was hit in the face a couple times and kneed in the stomach. He gasped and fell to the ground before feeling a sharp pain, his leg was bleeding and his pants were on the floor. He was actual scared for one. He had no way out of this and he probably wasn't going to make it out of here. The figure cut him again causing his boxer briefs to hit the ground next. The figure pulled his own pants down a bit allowing his dick free. Pinning Wren to the wall he slammed in.

The other man cried out in pain as he was slammed into over and over. His tight virgin ass gushing blood. He cried and begged for the figure to stop but he didn't, he kept pounding into Wrens ass. After a few more minuets of Wren's sobbing the figure came. He pulled out and shoved Wren to the floor before pulling out a knife and beginning to cut into the man.

"See Wren. This is how you kill someone. Don't you know how?" He asked driving the knife deeper.

"You...I know you. I'm...sorry..I tried...I was kicked...from the OR...please don't...kill me." Wren begged.

"Why not? I'm done with you and your obviously incompetent. So as much fun as this was, it's time to die Wren." The figure said removing the knife and driving it into the other man's neck.

"I...A...N" Wren gurgled as he died and silence rang.

Ian stood and went to turn when he heard the click clack of heels hitting tile. He spun to see a very familiar girl only to be shot in the chest.

"Mona...how...why...?" He rasped.

"Oh didn't you hear Ian? I'm better now!" She said with a smile. She then looked at Wren before speaking again.

"There have been to many deaths in Rosewood lately. We needed a fall guy. Your now a druggie and a rapist! You broke in to steal drugs and killed this poor doctor. Before Wilden caught you and shot you. He did it in self defense of course, this is after all his gone." She giggled as she turned and left Ian to bleed to death.

Author's Note: So more plot stuff and Mona! But we're here for sex there was some of that too.


	8. 8- Plan B (Jason&Noel)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot eight- Plan B (Jason/Noel)

After Mike checked his phone he saw the text and sent Jason on his way. Jason kissed him goodbye and left to meet up with Noel. He wasn't looking forward to this. It was risky, it was desperate, but it was what they had right now. It also made the most sense at the time. Why wouldn't the person who threw Hanna off the train try again? So Jason was meeting Noel at the Hospital, he was going to play guard while Noel crept into the ICU. She'd be alone for now and easy to dispose of. So while Jason put on a black wig and put in some contacts to change his eyes, Noel made his way inside. Noel went into Hanna's room while Jason chatted up the nurses at the station.

Noel crept to the bed and lowered his hood. Staring at someone he'd known for years. She was asleep. She wouldn't feel anything, all he did was stick a syringe full of air into her IV. The air bubble travels into her body to her heart where it causes Heart Failure. It was pretty much undetectable and harder to prove if detected. Everyone would think she died from heart failure due to the surgery. Noel bowed his head a moment in silence before slipping from the room, and soon after out of the hospital. It took ten minuets for her to die. By then Noel was in the car and Jason had left the nurses station and disposed of the appearance changing items. It was like they were never there.

When Noel brought Jason back to Mike's they went inside and found him asleep. Noel smiled at the sleeping teen and they went to the bathroom. The shower was big enough for two people. They were dirty which is what they told themselves. As clothes piled on the floor and naked bodies hit hot water. Skin against skin contact was at it's fullest and hands touched everywhere. Noel pressed Jason's hard body against his and then against the wall. He was pinned. He put Jason's hands above his head and brought his other hand up Jason's sides. Jason moaned and begged for release his erection rubbing against Noel's between them every so often.

Some time passed while Noel was kissing every inch of Jason's neck, shoulders, and chest. Jason's body shivering with pleasure beneath the warm spray. He paid extra attention to Jason's nipples, because despite Jason's masculine personality. He liked his nipples sucked when he himself was dominated. Of course Noel was the only person Jason let dominate him so Noel knew these things. Time inched on and when Noel finally made his way down to Jason's member it was leaking. For a moment he just breathed on driving Jason into a frenzy, but finally slowly he took Jason's cock into his mouth. Jason growled and came immediately.

Turning Jason around roughly Noel entered him hard. Hard enough to make Jason wince, and for Jason to wince it took a lot. This went on for awhile until Noel finally climaxed. They finished their shower and Noel left while Jason passed out on the couch. This is where the distraught Aria found him when she got home.

Author's Note: I didn't like the shower sex...Hope everyone else likes it though.


	9. 9- Suspected (Jason&Mike&Noel)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Nine- Suspected (Noel/Mike/Jason)

Aria went up and checked on her brother. Discovering, to her surprise his door was unlocked. She went in not having seen his room in months. What she found shocked her to her core. Plans and outlines were everywhere. She walked around and looked at them all. Various and assorted plans A had used against them over the past year and a half two years. Her brother had them. Aria being Aria came to a conclusion. Her brother was tracking A! He found out what was going on and was trying to help, he must be trying to find links between everything! Of course sweet innocent Aria came to the wrong conclusion. Always wanting to believe the best in people, especially her family.

She left as quietly as possible to speak with the two remaining girls. She had to mention this to them. It was important news! Maybe he knew more than just plans maybe he had suspects! But as she exited the room her legs came out from under her after a bat smashed into them from behind. Aria landed face down on the ground she couldn't move. She was sure her legs were broken. All she could hear was heavy breathing until she was rolled over painfully. When she looked up at her attacker everything clicked. The plans, hanging out with Noel and Jason suddenly, Jason being so willing to sit with him the night before. She stared into the eyes of the person who had probably had something to do with Hanna's death.

"Noel...but...you it doesn't make sense..." She whimpered.

He laughed and Mike stepped out of his room and Jason appeared at the top of the stairs. The noise seeming to have woke them both.

"You really should have stayed out of my room Aria. We weren't going to harm you." Mike said pausing to kiss Noel's cheek. "Do what you need to. She can't leave now, it's not time for them to know the truth." He said.

Noel nodded and brought the bat down again and Aria's world went black. They dragged her to the basement and locked her in before returning to Mike's room.

Mike and Noel started it when they hit the bed. Their lips attached as they had done many times before. Noel's hands tearing at Mike's clothes as his mouth moved to the younger boy's neck. Mike let out a strangled moan and a groan as another of his outfits was ruined. Noel was very impatient with his needs so as usual Mike's closet suffered. Once he was completely free of clothes Noel laid the boy on the bed and just looked at him. He glanced at Jason who was visibly hard.

"Isn't our boy beautiful Jason?" Noel asked him.

Jason was currently incapable of speech so he just nodded. As he rid himself of his own clothes and looked at Noel for the directions he knew were coming. Noel had him spread Mike apart and eat him out, Noel liked watching Jason eat ass and since Noel didn't bend over for anyone it had to be Mike's ass. After thoroughly eating it however Noel had him engulfed Mike's dick. It was an action Mike appreciated a lot. As Jason worked on Mike Noel removed his own clothes and walked to the bed. Seeing Jason on all four sucking Mike off Noel decided to act. He stuck his fingers deep inside Jason's hole causing him to moan around the erection in his mouth.

Hearing pounding on the basement door Noel decided to speed it up. Noel entered Jason extracting a painful pleasure moan from him. Jason sensing what Noel was going for pulled of Mike and turned him around and entered him. They built up a rhythm this way, one pounding into another causing the second to pound into the third. This made the pleasure for Jason double. Being filled and filling someone else at the same time was incredible. He was in bliss. He couldn't speak. His mouth was hanging open in a silent moan that would have been a scream if sound came out. They pounded into each other for a while before finally they came and collapsed on the bed. Spent and thinking about what to do next.

Author's Note: Kay so Aria should have really minded her own business. But she didn't so now she's locked in a basement.


	10. 10- gAme Over (A&Jake)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Ten- gAme Over (A/Jake)

Warning: Character death.

The game was over. Aria had been captured and Hanna was dead. The other two had figured parts of it out and knew most of the people in the A network and that made A angry. He thought back to various encounters with some guys in rosewood and on the A team. Weather they knew who he was at the time they slept with him or not it had happened.

Noel.

In the back of his car much like he did with Mike on a regular basis. Noel had been a good fuck. He knew how to make a body come to life with that tongue of his. Mike. Cute and innocent Mike was his favorite. Well A supposed Mike wasn't innocent anymore. He had allowed his sister to be beaten, but she was kind of a self-absorbed bitch anyway so no big lose. A might be a bit bitter where Aria was concerned. After all she had stolen the only man A had ever loved. Ezra. He had rejected A but Aria was so much better. But A came up with a hot little distraction for Aria. Unfortunately it wasn't needed anymore. Aria just needed to die. Aria and Alison of course. The first bitch to get his attention and the newest bitch.

Jake came out of his room his arms circling around A's waist. His mouth pressing against A's neck. A moaned and grind backs against Jake's hips, feeling Jacks dick harden and press against A's hole. Jake licked the skin on A's neck before biting down hard enough for it to bleed. Copper tasting liquid filled Jake's mouth as A groaned, Jake's tongue licking over the bite. A removed his hoodie revealing his slightly toned but lithe upper body. He wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and their lips met in a searing kiss. Jake's hands moving from A's waist to tweak with his nipples and trace his chest. Jake's naked form was truly a sight to see, much better then A's.

Jake stopped his hands. He kissed A again before kissing and sucking his way down A's chest, until finally he got to A's waist. He got on his knees and pulled his zipper down with his teeth. He took A's member in his mouth and went down on it all the way, taking every last inch. His throat hollowed out and he felt himself bust as he deep throat his boss, his lover. He was pinned to the desk a minute later A's cock entering him roughly. He groaned at the feeling of being filled again, their previous encounter awhile ago fresh in his mind still. It only lasted a short time though. A came quickly his release hard and fast. They just had time to clothe themselves when the door burst open.

It was Aria, Emily, Alison and Spencer. A pulled up his hood and mask and turned to face the girls. Mike stepped out his room with a yawn and backed up seeing one girl was armed.

"Take of the mask! Take it off!" Spencer yelled. Wanting to see the person who had tortured them.

Mike stepped in front of A protectively.

"Go out the back, both of you hurry" He said tackling Spencer to the ground.

A watched his favorite protect him before wasting no time dragging Jake out the back with him. There was a loud bang of a gun shot as they raced down the back steps. A knew what that meant and they ran faster knowing nothing could be done. Spencer came out at the top and fired at them hitting Jake in the leg. A picked him up and tossed him in the backseat of his car. He started the engine before screeching out of the parking lot. Spencer's next few shots hitting a window and the back bumper. They had lost him again. A had disappeared with his mysterious stranger.

Spencer walked inside and pointed the gun at a wounded Mike.

"Where are they going? Where would he go Mike!" She questioned him.

"Spencer stop! He's still my brother he needs an ambulance!" Aria screamed trying to get through Alison and Emily who were holding her back.

"No he needs to tell us what he knows. Where are they going?!" Spencer yelled firing at the ground.

"Go ahead Hastings kill me. I still won't talk. They're gone and so are Jason and Noel. If you don't kill me they'll just come back for me, then again if you do Noel and Jason won't be to happy. They'll kill you slow." He said spitting at her.

A second gun shot rang out and there was nothing for Mike Montgomery.

Author's note: This is the last of Pretty Little Liars for the Slashathon. Next is Vampire Diaries!


	11. 11- Hunger (Ripper Stefan&Jeremy)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Eleven- Hunger (Ripper!Stefan/Jeremy)

As the sun set over Mystic Falls Virginia, Jeremy Gilbert licked his chapped lips. He was waiting by his window for his nightly visitor. Stefan Salvatore vampire pacifist had been visiting the youngest Gilbert for a couple weeks now. It had started after Klaus had forced him to flip the switch, Stefan was supposed to turn him to get to Elena. But instead something more unexpected for both of them had happened. Jeremy could still remember when he first came to kill him. Jeremy had known why he was there but he hadn't cared. He had lost so much that he was ready to die, he was ready to be a vampire. He was expecting it even. But what actually happened had surprised him.

Jeremy had been gifted below the belt. It wasn't a big deal to him, but anyone who knew Vicki Donavan before her death came at him. Apparently he wasn't good enough to love but she had blabbed about how well hung he was and that he knew how to use it. He had plenty of sexual partners since then and even a fling with Bonnie Bennett, but he hadn't loved since Anna. So when he got out of the shower and slid his black boxer briefs on his toned lithe form it didn't leave much to imagine. He walked out of the bathroom to find Stefan. He had his fangs out and Jeremy knew why he was there. But instead of coming towards him Stefan's eyes traveled up and down Jeremy's body.

His face cleared up and he smirked eying the boy's boxers where even his soft member was straining the front. He moved a few steps closer, Jeremy moving a few steps back in tune with the older boy. He no longer was sure what Stefan was thinking. He saw a lot of things going on in the other boy's eyes. At first was amusement, then there was curiosity, after that was longing, before finally he saw satisfaction. Stefan flashed in front of him causing the youngest Gilbert to back to the wall. He had nowhere else to go and Stefan was chest to chest, face to face with him now. They were both breathing hard. Now Jeremy was a bit worried of the unknown as Stefan's hands stroked Jeremy's face and his mouth came to his ear.

"Well, well, well. Damon really needs a new name for you, cause there isn't anything little about you is there?" He asked squeezing the boy's crotch to emphasize the point.

"A-A-Are you here to k-k-kill me?" Jeremy stuttered.

"I was. Now...I'm not so sure anymore. I was supposed to turn you. Klaus wants to send your sister a message, but I can't think of a better way for me to accomplish that than corrupting you in another way. Besides this will be so much more fun." Stefan said with a predatory smirk.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" Jeremy asked fear in his voice.

"Oh why were going to have some fun beneath the sheets! As for who's going to fuck whom, that I haven't decided yet. I've been with hundreds of women and quite a few men in my time. I have also been fucked a few times. Tell me Jere, have you ever been with a man?" Stefan asked bringing the hand on Jeremy's cheek down to rest on his damp chest.

"N-n-n-no I haven't, Stefan...I don't wanna do this anymore. I'm tired of fighting something I can't beat." Jeremy sighed in defeat.

"Than don't fight anymore. Just be in the moment. You'll like this." Stefan said before smashing their lips together.

Stefan's hands went through Jeremy's shorter hair before down his chest and stopping at his waist. Jeremy groaned when Stefan brushed a nipple on the way down. The two boy's forgetting about the world as they kissed. Tongues mashed together causing sparks that neither had felt before, that was saying a lot for the vampire. Jeremy's moans penetrated the room through the kiss. It felt so good the younger no longer cared about the gender of the other. All he knew was Stefan knew all the right places to touch and that he'd never been kissed like that in his life. Jeremy's body molded perfectly with Stefan's as Jeremy's hands clawed Stefan's shirt open.

Hands roamed chests as nubs were rubbed or bumped, soon the room filled with moans from both boys. Jeremy finally got Stefan completely free from the shirt and became bolder with every passing moment. He locked his mouth around skin on Stefan's neck before biting down as hard as he could causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through Stefan's body. Stefan clawed Jeremy's back leaving bloody marks in his wake. This was it there was no turning back now and Jeremy didn't care anymore. He got to his knees and unzipped Stefan's jeans. He was surprised at first to find the other boy was going commando, but none the less Jeremy licked at the head of Stefan's erection.

Slowly at first because it was his first time. But as he got used to the taste, the feel of him against his tongue Jeremy took him deeper. Soon enough Jeremy had taken Stefan's entire rod and was deep throating him like a pro. Stefan couldn't believe it. Jeremy was extremely good at this as a beginner he could only imagine what practice would do with his skills. Stefan groaned as his release came upon him quicker than it had since before he was turned. The last person who made him cum like that that quickly had been Katherine. The boy was at Katherine's skill level his first try. It was at that moment he decided he was going to keep the boy for a long time.

He'd eventually turn him so he didn't grow older than Stefan himself, but for the next couple of years he'd remain human. Jeremy was hard at this point though this was the first time the boy had noticed. He had been rather busy before this point. He stood and began to turn around when Stefan stopped him. He just shook his head and bent over Jeremy's desk. He nodded for the boy to go ahead. Jeremy wasn't sure but he dropped his boxer briefs to the ground allowing his hard cock free. Stefan just gaped at the sight. He'd be willing to bet it was a foot long at least. He nodded again conveying that Jeremy could enter him. Jeremy didn't need to be told twice and sunk in slowly before building a rhythm.

After finding a good pace things went smoothly and Stefan was moaning his name rather loudly in his opinion. But all too soon the fun ended when they both came and fell backwards on Jeremy's bed.

"Well...Fuck...I need another...shower..." Jeremy groaned.

Stefan just laughed and their lips met once more.

Author's Note: I was very happy with this one, I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


	12. 12- Pain and Pleasure (Kol&Matt)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Twelve- Pain and Pleasure (Kol/Matt)

Kol Mikealson had always hated parties so when his sister suggested entertainment to ruin his mother's evening he was game. But as usual his sister backed out leaving Kol to deal with the Blonde himself. Now he had been around a thousand years and as such had sampled a lot of what both genders had to offer, but he had to admit he found the quarter back quite the specimen. He always love playing with his food and decided it was high time to teach his sister an over due lesson. It was better for her not to get involved with humans. They tended to did sooner rather than later. She needed to learn and Kopl was all to happy to teach while having his fun at the same time.

As he stalked around the mansion he searched every room for the blonde having no luck. He eventually went up the stair case and found him alone on a balcony. He thought for a moment before knocking the boy out and taking him to a run down dump of a motel right outside of town. He laid the boy on the ratty old mattress after removing his outer jacket. He laid the piece of clothing over a chair before cutting his shirt open with a nail. The blonde boy was still out cold and only shifted slightly when air hit his heated skin. It really was a shame though, someone this pretty shouldn't be sliced up as Kol planned on doing. But Kol had eternity to get over it.

He grabbed something sharp off the desk and dragged it across the jock's chest creating a nice gash. The boy cried out in pain his eyes shooting open, but to Kol's surprise the boy was getting hard. It was interesting to say the least. The boy had a pain fetish, that much was obvious. He cut him again causing the boy to moan as he spilled scarlet tears. The boy was hard as a rock now and Kol wasn't anywhere close to down with the pain part. Unfortunately this probably meant the pain wasn't painful like Kol had wanted. Oh well. He still got to carve him up and fuck him. It was still a win win, this just meant the boy might be willing to get fucked and it would be a better lay.

He stabbed the boy with the object he was holding before cutting him again with another. More moans filled the room as blood spilled over onto the bed. The mattress getting stained a scarlet color as he continued to cut, stab, scrap, and prod the boy on the bed. The jock didn't even attempt to move or flee, now if this was because it was hopeless to escape or because he didn't want to was anyone's guess. Eventually after the boy was littered in cuts, scraps, stab wounds, and dark purple marks the boy came in his jeans. The clear liquid making him sticky. Kol was getting bored so he moved on from the torture and decided to fuck him now.

Kol was gentle. He pulled Matt's pants down enough for him to slam in to the boy's hole. He growled at the feeling of warmth before pulling out and slamming back in. This process was repeated over and over as blood coated his cock. He wasn't quite sure when the boy died, or how he turned, but all he knew was he stopped breathing as Kol came. Kol threw caution to the wind and ripped the boy's neck open before draining him dry before dropping the corpse to the blood soaked bed. It wasn't until he had showered and gotten dressed that he noticed something was off. He grabbed a shovel to go bury the body when he shot up on the bed gasping for air.

"Well. This is unexpected, but it's going to be so much fun." Kol grinned.

Author's Note: Well this was um...I don't really know where that came from...


	13. 13- Werewolf, Baby! (Damon&Mason)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Thirteen- Werewolf, Baby! (Mason/Damon)

Mason Lockwood wasn't having the best day. He was helping with details for a party one minuet, the next he was waking up chained to a chair. He had no idea how he had gotten where he was and he was a bit scared. Katherine had wanted him to get the moon stone so they could break his curse. But as it went on it was becoming very obvious that she had no such intention. She wanted it for something else. So he grabbed it and hit it where no vampire could reach it. He had gotten to know the woman after all, and people who completed tasks for her disappeared after. This way she'd need him for something and couldn't kill him. So as he sat there he thought about what could have been done to avoid this situation. He could have for instance not provoked certain people. He could have been nicer. Maybe if he had spent more time with his nephew and less scheming?

But as the ropes and chains dug into his skin he realized more and more he wasn't going to get out of this. Whatever he had done this time, he was completely screwed. Unfortunately for Mason Lockwood he had no idea how accurate this was. Damon Salvatore was an old vampire. He had sampled everything the fairer sex had to offer and lately found himself curious about his own gender. Not that this was the reason for capturing the werewolf in his living room. No. Mason had been taken for him to interrogate and afterwords kill. But he had then noticed the man. He couldn't help but think he might be the solution to his curiosity. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened afterwords. He wasn't ugly by any means, he was attractive so why shouldn't he be the test? The idea of plowing into the werewolf also gave Damon a weird sense of victory.

The more he thought about it the better the idea seemed. As he tortured the man with wolfsbane he noticed how his button down moved the slightest bit every time and it didn't help. The shirt was in ribbons so even on it didn't help any. Damon could see the taut muscles running through his skin. It was enough to send jolts to his crotch. He smelled the masculine scent of sweat mixed with blood and dirt and it was driving him crazy. His fangs dropped down and veins formed around his eyes as the hunger ripped through him. Mason looked terrified he didn't know what was going to happen. He saw the vampire's erection and could guess, but he hoped with every fiber of his being that he was wrong. He had touched himself back there but he didn't want anyone else to. He was straight. The farthest from that he got was messing around with a friend in high school and it was just jerking each other off.

So when Damon pounced he whimpered and begged. He didn't want this. He tried to brake through the bonds holding him with no luck. He screamed for help to no avail before Damon taunted him. Telling Mason that no one would here him. He was weak from the wolfsbane so Damon unbound him and dragged him to his bed upstairs. Throwing the other man on the bed he shrugged off his shirt leaving him in those tight black pants, the ones that hung low on his hips, the ones that lowered just a tad every time he walked. The V leading to his crotch was visible and Mason backed up against the wall trying to get as far from the vampire as possible. Damon just strolled over to him his hips swinging a bit as he walked until he was right in front of the wolf. He let his eyes go glassy and compelled the wolf to be hard. It wouldn't force him to enjoy it, but he'd be hard.

The other man growled and begged to just be let go. His own erection pulsing against his will. He begged him not to touch him in his most private places. But Damon wasn't listening to him anymore, he just gav e him a cocky smirk and told him he'd like what was coming even if he didn't admit it. Damon compelled him to not move anymore and the other started to cry softly completely powerless. Damon licked a swipe up the man's chest and neck before smashing their lips together. Damon quickly dominated the kiss and his tongue explored Mason's mouth as said wolf gagged feeling like he'd vomit. His shirt or what was left of it was torn from his body as Damon's fingers continued to explore and stroke him everywhere. Mason was crying harder and begged him to stop said he'd do anything but this. But Damon's hands didn't leave, quite the opposite. The undid the wolf's pants.

He took care of the fabric quickly and forced Mason to look him in the eyes as he took Mason's dick in his mouth. Mason groaned feeling the pressure in his dick relax a bit. But he continued to beg Damon. Damon became angry. He wasn't enjoying this at all, the wolf was completely unresponsive. The only reason he was even hard was because he was compelled. But regardless he kept sucking. After awhile Mason came with a sob. The sperm that was ejected against his will splattered Damon's face. As Mason looked up he saw the anger in the vampire's eyes and knew what was next. The vampire propped mason on his knees and put the wolfs hands on the wall before ridding himself of his own pants. He slammed his foot long cock into Mason's virign hole all at once. The other man screamed his eyes going wide in absolute pain as his nails scratched down the wall.

As Damon slammed into Mason's tight as over and over again Mason's screams and sobs didn't quit. His finger were bleeding the nails having broken away long ago, bloody streaks trailed up the wall as he scratched at it still. Blood coated Damon's cock from popped blood vessles in Mason's hole. The sheets were ruined but Damon didn't care. As he finally came Mason fell to the mattress in a bloody heap. He begged Damon again, but not for mercy this time. No this time he begged Damon to kill him. He couldn't take the pain. So Damon nodded. His hangs dropped and he savagely ripped into the wolf's neck and tore out his throat. He drained him before redressing him and returning him to the chair. He glared at the corpse and ripped Mason's heart from his chest causing one las little breath to slip from his lips before the body fell to the floor.

The phone on the ground with the body rang and Damon answered it.

"Mason you were supposed to meet me an hour ago, I've been calling ever since." Katherine's silky voice said echoing through the phone.

"Oh this was your toy Kit-Kat? Well...oops...I think I broke him when I tried him out. His heart here and his head is over there and well you get the picture." Damon replied.

"You know I always have a back up Damon. But you will pay dearly for this. Mason was extremely hard to come by." She said angrily.

"Go ahead plan your revenge I'll be here. Goodbye Katherine." Damon said before he hung up and broke the phone.

Author's Note: This was fun to write I also enjoyed Katherine's slight Cameo at the end there.


	14. 14- Screams of Blood (Jeremy&Klaus

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Fourteen- Screams of Blood (Jeremy/Klaus)

Jeremy Gilbert's eyes opened wide his chest rising quickly as he was gasping for breath. Breath that wasn't coming. Jeremy had been with Stefan. He had been fine. But hows long ago had that been? What time was it now? He looked around the dark room for a clock. Nothing. His phone was probably in his room still. He was screwed. He stood up and walked around the dark room feeling the walls. There had to be a light switch here somewhere, there had to be something to tell him where he was. He felt it then. The hunger ripping through him like an itch he just couldn't scratch. As time passed that itch became painful. His mouth hurt and he finally figured out what was happening. He was in transition. He was dead in every sense of the word. But also alive in others. He was going to become a vampire and he was hungry.

As he processed this and his mind opened to the possibilty it was like a switch flipped. He could see better. He found the lights with ease and realized he wasn't alone. There were other people here with him. Humans. They were all hanging from the ceiling by their wrists and they all looked tasty. His mouth watered, he didn't much care about trivial morality anymore. He bit into the first one and drained her slowly. Savoring the red liquid that was now his life line. The woman screamed and begged for her life but as the minuets tricked by, her screams and begging was softer and less frequent until finally. She died. Her body just hung there while he ripped her neck open allowing any remaining blood to pour from the wound. Once she was done he smiled at her corpse. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to her cold hand.

"Thank you for your sacrifice. Your death has strengthened me and it will not be in vain." He said his voice as soft as caramel.

He then walked to the next person. A young boy this time. He reminded Jeremy of himself at that age. Scared, frightened, alone in the world, lonely. He knelt down and looked him in the eyes and kissed his brow. Knowing what to do before he did anything he bit his own wrist and shoved it into the boy's mouth. The boy was startled before he relaxed not wanting to anger the older teen he had just seen kill a woman. He pulled his wrist free before telling the boy he'd be alright and a snap rang through the empty space. He moved on making a note to save some for the boy. He found a man. He now suspected that they might have been a family, if the man's screams of anguish which is what drew Jeremy to him was any indication. He felt nothing but hatred as he glanced at the boy's body. He was malnourished. If this was the man's son then someone hadn't been feeding him.

Perhaps the woman of the house? It didn't matter anymore. Jeremy was reasonably certain this would be fixed during the boy's transition. So with vigor he tore into this piece of meat that called itself human and drained him dry in seconds making it as painful as possible. He went down the line and turned a younger girl who had asked about a boy who was here. She seemed to realize she was here to die so she pleaded for her friends life instead. She reminded him of his own sister in that way. So he figured they were either related of together, either way they would be there for each other in things ahead. As Jeremy neared the end of the room he left two alive for the younger teens he had turned and walked to the door he saw. It was the only one in the entire place so eventually someone would come. The door opened soon after.

Klaus had turned the Gilbert boy as revenge. He had thought he'd have to force the boy to complete the process but nothing could have prepared him for the gore he saw in the warehouse. Every last human save four were dead. Blood coated the walls and floor and in front of him was Jeremy. He looked the boy up and down with awe like a child looking at a new toy they had begged for. Could he be what Klaus was looking for? What the left over pieces of his heart yearned for? Jeremy could be what he wanted. Someone to love him regardless of his deeds, regardless of the monster. This boy might just be able to understand the man behind the monster. As Jeremy stepped closer t him and bowed Klaus was sure of one thing. This was no ordinary boy. What he had created was a masterpiece a killer. Jeremy stood and Klaus couldn't control what he did next. He licked the blood from the corner of the boy's mouth.

They kissed after that. Their tongues battling for power leaving even Klaus breathless. Jeremy flashed them up against a wall where Klaus reversed their positions. Their hips brushed against one another and two separate snarls ripped through the darkness. Klaus bit down hard on Jeremy's neck releasing the venom before Jeremy ripped into his taking the cure. They fed from one another before ending up on the ground clothes flying off in heaps to the side. Seeing Jeremy naked before him was amazing. Stefan had told him that he was a treasure and an even better lover. The way Stefan told it made Klaus briefly consider giving up his dominance just this once. But he didn't. He took Jeremy's dripping cock into his mouth before his fingers enter his hole. As he prepared him he sucked him to take his mind off of it. Just as Jeremy was about to climax Klaus stopped and entered him roughly. Jeremy's screams of pleasure echoed as he brought his hips back to meet Klaus.

Jeremy clawed Klaus's back as he took him the marks healed instantly but he was satisfied. Klaus brought his mouth down and sucked on Jeremy's nipples each in turn before biting down to draw blood. Jeremy once more began to drink from Klaus's neck as the Original pounding into before finally they came as one. Snarls filled the room and they collapsed. The sound of breaking metal broke the silence.

Jeremy looked up and smirked.

"The kids are awake." He said simply.

"Well let's not keep them waiting then, Love." Klaus replied with a chuckle.

The two redressed and went to help the younger teens feed and blood curdling screams once again echoed off the walls.

Author's Note: Hope this one was dark, scary, and bloody for all of you. Freaks. Just playing I'll see you all tomorrow!


	15. 15- Halloween (Jeremy&Matt)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: After being turned by Kol and Klaus Matt and Jeremy decide to attend the Halloween party. Tyler throws one every year, no one will miss a few guests right? AU Slightly follows Shot Eleven, Twelve, and Fourteen.

Shot Fifteen- Halloween (Jeremy/Matt)

The Lockwood estate was rocking from the noise being played inside. Jeremy and Matt had decided to attend the loud obnoxious party rather last minuet. Jeremy decided to be goth since he had most of the stuff from his cut off druggie phase, while Matt decided to go more scary. He even got Jeremy to help with his outfit. They used paint to color Matt's face like bone and he wore a black suit with a top hat. The white button down underneath they splattered with blood from the jogger they killed earlier that night. No one had to know that it looked real because it was right? They had taken Stefan's new sports car that he had gotten from Klaus and hit the party late. It had been going about an hour when they showed up and eyed the other guests.

Bonnie Jeremy's ex was dressed ironically as a Vampire, the mortal enemy to her actual supernatural identity. She was leaning against a cauldron full of punch. When they spotted Elena she was dressed like she was from 1864 like Katherine. A big hoop dress with sapphire earrings. Damon was in an entire outfit of black leather so who knows what he was supposed to be. Tyler looked like a member of the Italian mob in an all gray suit. Caroline was next to him nice and close wearing a generic nurse outfit. They looked like they'd dry hump each other if there weren't guests. Jeremy's finished looked included his hair freshly dyed black with red tips and an all black outfit. It was thorough right down to the black nails and black converse shoes. He even at Matt's insistence wore black lip stick. He was definitely the goth stereotype in black leather pants and hoodie.

As they moved through the party and danced a little too close, they saw their ex friends eying them. Jeremy looked up at the railing of the second floor and spotted Stefan with Kol and Klaus. They had even dressed up some. Kol was dressed as a zombie with (Probably real) blood all over him, while Klaus was a simple old style noble man cane and all. Stefan though. He looked hot. It sent jolts of electricity through Jeremy's body as he remembered their encounter. He was dressed punk like from the eighties or nineties. Leather and bare skin showing off his sexy build. They nodded at the two on the floor before mixing back into the crowd. Jeremy locked eyes with Matt before they moved back to the dance floor. They saw their friends still looking their way, and like they were on autopilot the show began.

Matt's arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist from behind and he started grinding into his ass. Jeremy felt the warmth from Matt's crotch against him and on instinct started to grind back. As the music picked up speed his body began to sway with the beat and the grinding was more rhythmic. Glance over to where their friends had gathered he saw the emotions on their faces. Damon looked shocked and intrigued by the unsuspected development. Elena looked horrified that after disappearing for two days they reappeared together and put on such a provocative display. Bonnie looked hurt and confused, like every moment of their relationship had been a lie and she was on the verge of tears. Caroline looked perplexed but not surprised. Like she suspect this of one of them but not the other and certainly not together. Tyler on the other hand just looked enraged.

If Jeremy had to guess at the last he'd say it was Matt who angered him. They had been friends. Best friends. He'd guess that having someone that close, having them see you in every state of dress, and to then find out they liked the same gender secretly? It had probably been that that had angered the werewolf/jock. Jeremy winked at Tyler which seemed to agitate him and led Matt off the floor. The song had ended and they were both hard and hungry. Jeremy flashed upstairs and felt wind meaning Matt was following. He looked around and they separated to compel themselves food. They spent maybe an hour doing this before bring the six people to an empty room. Once there the six strangers began to panic. They watched as the two teens moved one by one sinking their fangs into each side of a persons neck.

First a man, then a woman, then a teenaged boy, then a teenaged girl. They progressed until finally only one boy remained. They took their time with the last. He was a jock type. They laughed at him when with the promise of living he offered to do anything in return. So when the obviously straight jock choked on Matt's average sized erection they laughed at him. They let the boy give them both some head before finally Matt put him out of his misery by ripping clean through his neck. The boy's head rolling to the side of the room before Matt and Jeremy collided with each other. They landed on the spare room's bed and practically devoured each other. Skin touched skin as their aching rods finally reached some actual release. Their clothes were discarded off to the side of the room while they worshiped each others bodies. Tongues and mouths grazed nipples and groans echoed.

Matt took Jeremy's newly acquired nipple ring in his mouth and clamped down. This combined with the hand on his cock and the other teen's hard prick jabbing his stomach brought Jeremy's release closer. Jeremy fed from Matt's neck and just before he released he jammed himself into Matt's tight yet stretched hole. His release coated Matt's insides and they barely had dressed when the door opened. Caroline Forbes stood in the door way mouth open wide. Just as she turned to flash away Jeremy was in front of her and Matt behind her. Her screams echoed of the walls as she was dragged into the blood coated room, but down below no one heard a sound as the door between Caroline and freedom clicked shot and was locked.

Author's Note: I had a great time writing this though people may notice it has small similarities to a shot from last year. Mostly the last few lines. Except last year it was Elena not Caroline. The rest was new.


	16. 16- Wolfs Bane (Jyler)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Jeremy thought Tyler was angry to find out about Matt's preferences, on the contrary, he was jealous of him. Jyler! AU Directly follows shot fifteen.

Shot Sixteen- Wolf's Bane

For as long as Tyler Lockwood could remember he had been normal. He was the skirt chasing rich pretty boy of Mystic Falls. He had done it time and time again, girls ranging from prissy Caroline Forbes to trashy Vicki Donovan. But when Tyler entered high school everything changed. His temper which had always been horrible had gotten worse, his body had begun acting abnormal. Now Tyler wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the shed so he chalked it up to delayed effects of puberty which he went through in middle school. This worked quite well for him though. He wasn't smart but he wasn't stupid either. He knew this wasn't the problem. He knew that he was feeling things, wanting things that he hadn't before. This was when Jeremy Gilbert had returned from a year with his relatives in Colorado.

Tyler was still messing around with Vicki Donovan the town slut, but things had changed. She wasn't satisfying him as much anymore. She was still a way to get off, but Tyler wasn't getting even half the release he had with her before. He couldn't understand it. He didn't know how this hot chick had suddenly lost her edge. She still looked hot but her bedroom skills had fallen below par. This was something Tyler wasn't used to. He wasn't sure what was going on so he did an experiment. He decided to sleep with a couple of other girls he had hooked up with before. If they weren't as good anymore like Vicki it was a problem with him. He highly doubted this was the case, but he did it anyway. This left him very disappointed when he learned that it was indeed a him problem. Depressed, Tyler made his way into the school restroom late one afternoon and went into a stall.

He had gone there to be alone with his thoughts but when the door opened and moans filled the air, he realized it wasn't going to happen. He looked through the crack between the stall wall and door and to his surprise saw Jeremy Gilbert. His pants and boxers were around his thighs and he was ramming into Vicki. He stood there almost dazed as he watched Jeremy's hard cock plunge in and out. It was as if he was hypnotized, he couldn't move and he couldn't look away. He just watched as the other boy's muscles rippled and the length bigger than his own spurted it's juices all over. He then saw the other boy throw the girl some paper towel before leaving the room fastening his belt as he walked. Tyler looked down then to find his own dick was hard. He knew then why the sex with his usual girls wasn't working for him anymore. For the first time in his life he wanted another guy. He wanted Jeremy.

This brought Tyler to now as he glared at the bane of his existence. He had made it through with women for the past two years since his desire for Jeremy had emerged. He had done this on the thought that Jeremy was straight, that he was out of reach. But there he was on the dance floor with Matt. Tyler growled low in his throat as they left the dance floor and disappeared. As they vanished though Tyler followed slowly. He saw them pounding together in the spare room,, he even saw Caroline be dragged in but he didn't care. He wanted Jeremy Gilbert and he wanted him now. So without thinking Tyler acted. He snapped Matt's neck and tossed him aside, leaving him alone with his bane. Jeremy tried to flee. To call for Klaus or Kol but Tyler knocked him out. It was Tyler's turn. He needed to do this. After this was done he'd be normal again.

He bound Jeremy's hands behind his back and looked at him. His clothes had been removed so he was lying there naked. Spread out before Tyler like desert, like it was finally time, like Tyler had done his waiting. The other teen's muscles were just like they had been those two years earlier. They rippled the exact same way. They moved just under the surface and Tyler loved the way they moved. As he admired the beauty of the boy in front of him he thought. He wondered why this had happened. Why he had craved the boy so much so quickly. He chalked it up to wolf hormones and moved on though. Waiting. Waiting for the boy to wake and be his. Finally the time was almost here and Tyler's dick was leaking, weeping for what it longed for. Just as Tyler's patience began to run out, the boy's eyes opened. He looked scared. Like he was helpless, like this act of his would work.

Tyler began right away. He started with a kiss. One he had waited two years for. Jeremy's lips tasted like honey. He sucked at the lips biting them demanding entry, and the boy complied after a few moments. His mouth tasted Jeremy's cock. The one thing that haunted Tyler's dreams. It was salty sweet like a bizarre flavor of potato chips. It was a taste he'd never forget. He sucked on Jeremy's meat like it was his life line. Like he couldn't let it go. But as time went on Jeremy fought more and more so Tyler moved on. He worked on his nipples, his balls, his ass, anything he could reach. He took full advantage of this time he had until finally he did the deed itself he sat on Jeremy's dick. All at once he took it. He relished the pain it brought, the pleasure. As he bounced he felt ecstasy like no other and when he was done when he came, he felt his ripped out. His body dropped and he was dead.

Klaus picked up the boy and soothed him. He kissed his head and they disappeared.

Author's Note: Yeah...I suck at rape scenes...


	17. 17- Lessons (RipperStefan&Matt)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: After Tyler's death Jeremy and Klaus leave town for awhile. This leaves Stefan to watch over the town and other investments of the Original Family's. Stefan/Matt! AU Part of the Corrupted universe established in shots Eleven, Twelve, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen. Part six.

Shot Seventeen- Lessons (Ripper!Stefan/Matt)

Stefan watched as the sports car carrying Jeremy Gilbert sped of into the distance. The Original Family had been quite active here in Mystic Falls following Jeremy's death and disappearance from the public eye. That had been four weeks ago. Elena was still a wreck over the deaths of Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood who had died during the Halloween party a week prior, and she hardly seemed to grasp the bigger picture. Jeremy had been involved in both deaths. Elena should be less worried about her friend's deaths and ore about who'd be next. Bonnie had as always noticed Jeremy's changes and put two and two together. She didn't know how, or who, or why, but someone had turned Jeremy. Stefan kept track of the progress the theory made and saw how Elena reacted. First was worry, second was guilt, third was realization, fourth was horror, and finally acceptance.

She had to accept that Jeremy was gone. Klaus had taken him and used him to create something evil and horrifying. Deaths in Mystic Falls had skyrocketed. Klaus had Stefan and Jeremy. Who knew who else they had working for them. Stefan saw the gears turn and he left. He vanished into the night and moved into the mansion. He'd stay there and protect their investments. There wasn't much there anymore after the family left with Jeremy, the only other person in the place was Matt Donovan. He had told Kol he just wasn't ready to leave town yet. He like it there enjoyed the small town life. He liked tending bar he liked hanging out with the friends he didn't have anymore. He watched them. Waited for it to sink in. They weren't his friends. Not anymore. Now they were enemies, they would kill him.

When Stefan found him he was upset. Angry that becoming a vampire had changed everything. His friends would hunt him down, kill him and the original he loved. He hated it. Hated what he was, until Stefan showed him the way. Stefan started small. He showed Matt the basics. How to feed quietly and compel it away, how to move undetected in a town full of people in the know. How to enjoy the hunt. How to and how not to kill, that there was a time and a place for everything. How to move at the speed of light and how to slow down and appear human. How to crush steel and how to hold every day objects without crushing them. Even how to breath at a normal pace. One that allowed the illusion of being human. Finally Stefan showed him how to keep down human food,. The final piece of living under the nose of humans.

Stefan watched as Matt became a model vampire. He knew the right ways to do things. He wouldn't be a threat to the rest of the vampire population like Jeremy had been. The boy that had left was the worst feeder. He ate what he wanted, who he wanted, when he wanted. It didn't matter to him and soon he was dropping bodies left and right. That's why Stefan had taken on Matt he should have done it with Jeremy and it caused horrible consequences, this way at least Matt would be discreet. He wouldn't be caught and killed. Jeremy on the other hand without Klaus he'd be dead in a week. He had no sense of self preservation. Stefan patted himself on the back. This was a good thing. He'd done his job. Matt would be a great vampire now that he had proper training. Stefan had really out done himself on this one.

As Stefan and Matt drank from either side of some nobody Stefan smiled. He had done this. Showed the newer vampire control. So when Stefan said stop the younger listened. Stefan compelled the person to leave and never speak of this again. Matt just laughed at how easy it was. How easy it was to feed from people and make them forget it had happened. Compelling though was tricky, you had to be very specific. If you weren't there could be complications they could remember but not be able to speak of it. That on it's own wasn't horrible, but if they did something that weakened the compulsion it could spiral dangerously quickly. The damage that could be inflicted with one error was devastating, it could ruin everything with one mishap. This was why it was important to learn the right way. Vampires needed high stamina to compel correctly.

So when he saw the blonde with his shirt half unbuttoned and blood smeared across his lips he grew hard. He knew he shouldn't that Kol was possessive, that doing this could bring his life to an end. But he did it anyway. His lips met Matt's and his tongue entered Matt's mouth and the two battled for dominance. It was a losing battle against a vampire Kol had sired but he fought hard. After the blood was removed from the blonde's mouth Stefan moved lower. His tongue flicking across the nubs on Matt's pecs. His hands exploring Matt's jock physique. He explored the flanks of Matt's abs and dipped his tongue in Matt's navel. His had pressed against the jock's bulge and Stefan released Matt's meat. It hit Stefan in the stomach and he immediately dropped to his knees taking it into his mouth, the suction making Matt moan.

It was nothing he had ever felt as a human. Soon too soon Matt came coating the back of Stefan's throat and Matt pulled away.

"That was amazing Stefan...But it...we shouldn't have...It can't happen again...I'm sorry." Matt stuttered before vanishing in a blur.

Author's Note: I like this one. It didn't have full on sex but the details, the back story, the universe it was amazing to write. Hopefully an amazing read.


	18. 18- Pour Some Sugar On Me (Silas&Damon)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Feeling down about the sudden loss of his brother, Damon decides to drown his sorrows in something else. Someone else, who better than his brother's doppelganger? Damon/Silas.

Shot Eighteen- Pour some Sugar on Me (Damon/Silas)

Damon felt his back hit the wall first, this was followed closely by his head. His vision went blurry and he couldn't see straight. The face he so desperately missed came in and out of focus, the lips attached to this face attached themselves to his own. He knew what he was doing wasn't healthy. Knew it wasn't healthy to do this with someone who looked exactly like his brother.

"But I'm not your brother Damon. You aren't doing anything wrong by wanting me." Silas's voice whispered in Damon's ear.

He knew Silas was right but the idea. He felt like he was betraying Stefan and their bond as brothers by doing this. There wasn't exactly a manual for screwing your brother's supernatural twin. No matter how many times Silas whispered in to his ear, how well he moved that devilish tongue of his, this was still wrong to Damon. But right here right now Damon couldn't bring himself to care. This was when Damon felt his shirt get ripped open. The previously mentioned devilish tongue snaking it's way down Damon's chest and christ it was hard to focus on how this was wrong. He couldn't even think straight and when his left pectoral muscle was attacked, when he felt that nub being bit. He lost all will to fight what he was feeling. His head smashed against the wall again as Silas smashed their lips together. His mouth tasted of blood and cherries and it was all sorts of addictive.

Damon could get lost in the haze his mind had conjured, it was pure sex the way Silas moved. He had the confidence Stefan lacked and it made all the difference. Their tongues met in a lust fueled kiss and through the haze Damon saw the look of want in the other man's eyes. He wasn't the only one. Silas wanted this too. Right there all thoughts of how wrong this was went out the window. When the kiss ended he felt it for the first time, the hardness pressed up against him, proof beyond all else that this was happening. He felt his shirt leave his shoulders and watched as Silas rid himself of his own black silk button down. As Damon watched him undo every button he noticed a difference between his brother and Silas right away. He was more developed in the torso then Stefan but his torso was scarred in places. It looked as though he had been through something while still alive.

Damon ran his finger over the scars and against his better judgment he leaned down and kissed each one in turn. His hands left the scars alone after that before exploring the rest of Silas's chest. He was definitely built like a statue. Considering where he came from that was probably appropriate, he definitely looked every bit the Greek God hovering over Damon. Damon moaned as Silas brought them impossibly close together skin to skin chest to chest. They kissed again but this time it wasn't as primal it was passion fueled, blood infused as Silas bit Damon's lip. Damon's hands fisted Silas's hair as they parted for the real fun to begin. Silas slowly ran his hands down Damon's chest until he reached the waist line of Damon's leather pants. He sunk to his knees and palmed the bulge with his hand causing the man above him to gasp.

He let himself smirk before bringing his mouth to Damon's clothed erection. The leather when stretched this tight did nothing to hide the girth of his meat. Damon could feel the heat from Silas's mouth through the material, the wetness from his tongue as it licked the leather with it's tip. All the while Silas's eyes never left Damon's a sinfully delicious smile gracing his face. He was close now. Close and Silas hadn't even touched it yet. They had barely done anything, he really knew what he was doing though. The sounds coming from Damon at this point could only be described as freaking obscene. As soon as Damon thought he'd last no longer it stopped and he was grabbed by his collar and shoved onto the bed. The sight of Silas crawling up the length of the bed until he was on top of Damon was absolutely the sexiest thing Damon had ever seen.

"Are you ready Damon? Cause once I start I ain't gonna stop." Silas purred in his ear licking the edge of it.

Damon gasped and nodded as Silas lowered himself over Damon's crotch. He undid the ties on the leather pants and unzipped them. Finally Damon's swollen rod was freed from it's confines. It was purple and swollen, he was harder than he thought was possible and he loved it. The feeling of being on the edge but unable to go over it. It was the best thing he'd ever felt. Silas wrapped his entire fist around it and squeezed as hard as he could causing Damon to scream with Pleasure. He pinched and twist the tip bringing all sorts of sinful noises from Damon's throat. Damon could barely take it he begged for Silas's touch. He begged for his mouth to be on him at last. Silas laughed and nodded his agreement. Finally making the move to take Damon into his mouth he lapped at the head briefly before deep throating him in one go. His tongue plus the moisture was to much and Damon came hard.

One loud scream of release. Silas's name rolled of Damon's tongue as he came. He collapsed to the bed after quite possibly the best orgasm of his life and Silas pounced on him and rolled him onto his stomach before bending down.

"We aren't finished quite yet Damon." He purred licking a swipe on the back of Damon's neck.

Damon shot up hard again already and he released Silas from his skinny jeans. Another difference. Silas was huge. Way bigger than Stefan and Stefan was above average. Their mouths smashed against each other yet again Damon's legs around Silas's waist as the flashed all over smashing into various hard surfaces. As he finally sunk inside Damon's tight virgin ass his fangs sunk into Damon's neck and vice versa. Marking each other Silas began to slam in and out of Damon as they had themselves propped up against the wall. Silas's name rolling off Damon's tongue over and over again at a high volume before they came as one. Flashing to the bed they collapsed in a heap and weren't going to move anytime soon. Well and truly spent.

"See the original is always better than a doppelganger." Silas purred as they fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	19. 19- Elektrik (Tyler&Julian)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: After a series of events leaves him with his own body, Tyler sees Julian in a whole new light he hadn't thought was possible. Tyler/Julian.

Shot Nineteen- Electrik (Tyler/Julian)

The burst of magic blinded Tyler as he covered his eyes with his arm. The werewolf had with the help of a couple witches managed to find his traveler guest a new body. One that was just his. He had taken a liking to Julian after they made peace, so when the light cleared and dimmed to reveal his friend's new body he was excited. However what he saw was nothing like what he expected. Little by little Julian's new body was revealed. First toned and muscular calf and legs, then nice toned thighs. Tyler almost cover and or averted his eyes when he realized the body wasn't clothed, but wouldn't that look odd? So he looked dead ahead where the face should be but when the crotch was not obscured anymore his eyes darted down and back up quick. Even a glimpse made Tyler ever aware of his loose requirements in a fling or one night stand. Julian's package was definitely bigger than Tyler's by an inch or two in both width and length. So suffice to say Tyler took notice.

He watched as more of Julian's body was cleared from obstruction. From his well defined V line going downward to a twelve pack of abs. He was ripped. He was more than ripped, he was a beast. His body was even better than Tyler's own which was something that impressed Tyler. He was definitely fuckable. He met Tyler's strict guidelines for more male company. Sure he loved the feeling of a woman's body soft and sweet beneath his, but from time to time he craved something harder, more defined. Something male. At these times he had strict requirements. He liked muscles. Lots of them. As long as they were ripped and well hung he was flexible on who pitched and who caught. The only exception to this rule had been Jeremy Gilbert. The younger boy had been exceptionally gifted below the waste and Tyler couldn't resist his just been fucked looks. It was just to hot. The way he looked so innocent but yet how you knew he knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

Tyler shivered as he remembered just how good at sucking cock the younger boy had been. It had been the best blow job Tyler had ever received. He was brought out of his mind by seeing the must drool inducing pectoral muscles he had ever laid his eyes on, his tan skin kept revealing itself inch by inch as slowly but surely shoulders could be seen. They were very broad and lead up to a nice thick strong looking neck and jaw. He already picked his favorite part besides the obvious. It was the lips full and thick they looked as though they would taste of caramel and peaches. Tyler quickly changed his mind however when he saw his eyes. They were a vibrant and tense blue. It was what he had been drawn to Caroline by but Julian's were shockingly blue. It was electric. Tyler had never seen anything quite like them before. They drew him in like Caroline's, but they were deeper he could almost drowned in them and their intensity. Inside he saw a spark of something beautiful. Like a soul. It was mesmerizing.

As if to complete the look of pure ecstasy on legs he had dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes. It went half way to his shoulders and was nice and thick. Tyler realized at this point he was staring openly at his very naked friend, but it was like it didn't register. He couldn't avert his eyes he couldn't move. It was like he had seen beauty for the first time. Like he had never been alive before now but had just been going through the motions. He couldn't explain it to his short circuiting brain, it was as if he had never felt anything. Like he wasn't even a real person. But staring at Julian seeing how down right sexy he was he knew in his gut he was real. That this was real that it wasn't some dream. Julian smirked at him. Like he found his friend being speechless hysterical. Tyler's eyes dropped to his own crotch after Julian let out a laugh. Sure enough he was hard. Tyler wore tight jeans to begin with to show off so it was obvious to what Julian was laughing at.

Julian leered at his friend. He knew Tyler better than anyone after all, he'd been inside his head long enough. He knew what he was staring for and quite honestly he was quite happy with this reaction. Julian had found Tyler attractive this entire time so he had been hoping to make this a reality when he got a body again. From the look of Tyler he wanted that even more than Julian himself. He enjoyed the friendship he shared with the hybrid but he was quite intrigued by the idea of maybe adding certain benefits to that friendship as well. He walked over to Tyler who was still unable to move and brought his hand to the hybrid's chest. He rubbed the solid wall of muscle and locked eyes with him and asked him in a low seductive voice. "You like what you see Ty?" He dragged the hand over Tyler's entire chest stopping to twist one of his nipples and then pinched the other lightly before his hand fell to the hem of Tyler's black T-shirt.

"I've been with many different people over the years Ty." He paused as he played with the hem of Tyler's shirt again. "I'm sure I can give you all kinds of pleasure with this new body." He came close and planted an open mouth kiss against Tyler's neck. "So what do you say Ty, wanna take it for a test drive?" He asked biting Tyler's bottom lip. He didn't give Tyler he chance to answer though before smashing their lips together. Tyler saw stars dance in front of his eyes as pure electricity surged between the two. It was as if they fit together perfectly, like Julian's new body was perfect for Tyler's. He sure didn't was time though. Julian was the dominate one here clearly as he growled while their tongues danced before his fingers ripped through Tyler's shirt. The fabric fell to the floor as Julian's hands and fingers continued to assault Tyler's chest. Tyler's brain briefly considered that Julian obviously didn't need to breath, he considered what other things this new body hid.

But Tyler didn't ponder this for long when Julian's hand palmed his clothed erection. At that moment he no longer cared. His question answered itself anyway when Julian's fingers grew claws that ripped through the remains of Tyler's clothes with ease and his eyes flashed amber. Lines moved beneath the skin and he gave Tyler another fanged smirk. "Well isn't this body just full of surprises." Julian whispered as he clawed down Tyler's chest leaving bloody streaks in his wake. He slammed Tyler into the cellar wall at vampire speed and brought his hand down to roughly grasp Tyler's cock. "Every morning I woke up in control of your body, you have no idea how many times I imagined swallowing you whole Ty." He whispered huskily as he bit down on Tyler's ear. He did just as he said and took him whole with ease and non gag reflex. Tyler had never felt like this before. His body hummed with pleasure as he felt Julian's claws digging into his hips to keep him still.

When he thought he die after anymore suction it stopped and Tyler found himself on the ground. Face down in the dirt Julian pounded him into the ground. Their howls mixed together as he whisper words of friendship and encouragement int Tyler's ear. He knew how Tyler felt. He wasn't there yet though and he had no intention of lying to spare the boy's feelings. He'd get there. After all it was his T, how could he not? Even if he didn't love him yet Ty was his. To prove this he increased his speed and pressure as he slammed the other boy into the ground. His claws scratching his neck and back. Just as he felt the pressure building high, as his climax approached and he knew he wouldn't last much longer he did the one thing that came to him naturally. He savagely bit into Tyler's neck letting his sweet blood into his mouth. Claiming him as his own for life as he came. Yes Julian might not love him yet, but he'd get there. They'd get there together.

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this and I think I managed to give this pairing a certain feel. I don't know. I think that they might just work.


	20. 20- Tonight I'm Loving U (Silas&Stefan)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Stefan escapes the safe but has no memory. All he knows is there is this guy saying he's his brother and this girl who says they were together. But a brother wouldn't steal his brother's girl would he? Alone and confused Stefan takes comfort in the one person who is there for him, and he looks just like him. AU Silas/Stefan.

Shot Twenty- Tonight, I'm loving You (Silas/Stefan)

Stefan didn't understand this guy who claimed they were brothers was sleeping with someone who claimed she used to date him. A brother wouldn't to do that right? Steal his brother's girl? It had to be some mix up. Stefan didn't recognize them. They didn't even seem the slightest bit familiar to him. So Stefan left the two to talk amongst themselves while he explored the house. They said he lived there but nothing seemed familiar to him at all. Just when he was ready to leave and tell them they must have made a mistake he came to a halt. He was in a bedroom but that wasn't why he had stopped. He had stopped because on the desk in the room he found a picture. It was a picture of him hugging the girl from downstairs by the waist. Obviously he was this Stefan person they went on about, but he didn't care he didn't remember, and from the sounds of it he didn't want to. Who would want to remember that they were a vampire?

Who would want to remember they were a monster who killed people? Who would want to remember that their only remaining family hated them enough to still their girlfriend? Maybe he was this Stefan person before, but he didn't remember that, he wasn't who they wanted, not anymore. This person they described was a stranger. He couldn't even begin to understand who he had been how he had acted. It was as if he had woken up pone morning to realize he had changed of night. He couldn't be who they wanted him to be. He couldn't be what they wanted him to be. He felt overwhelmed like more than he could ever remember feeling before so he used his vampire speed, he flashed out of the window and out of sight before they even knew he had gone. He needed to clear his head. He needed to try and figure out who he was now, not who he had been. So he went to the first place he could remember. The quarry where he had broken out of that safe.

When he arrived he sat down on the edge to think. He considered this Elena. Yes she was quite pretty, but then again so was this Damon. Was it wrong to think that about your brother if you didn't remember him being your brother? He was confused and this wasn't helping. Just as he was going to give up and leave he saw someone in the shadows as night had fallen. When this person stepped into the moon light he saw that the other boy looked like him. Like exactly like him. He thought I was odd. They were obviously related but Damon hadn't mentioned another brother. He looked at his twin and smiled. He couldn't explain it but this look alike made him feel safe. He walked straight over to him without another thought. This was the first person he saw that screamed safe and as he smiled at the other boy he smiled back. Though he seemed surprised for a second when Stefan thought it appropriate to hug him. But after a second he seemed to relax.

"Are we related too?" Stefan asked the other boy as he let him go. For a moment the other boy looked like he was confused. Probably because Stefan should know that already. When Stefan realized the reason for his confusion he explained. "Oh I'm sorry I don't remember anything. I was locked in a safe and I can't remember anything. So Are we related?" Stefan asked again. He was excited because this was the first time since he freed himself that he didn't feel entirely alone. "Yes we are distant relatives. We look alike because we are like doubles. It's a supernatural occurrence that's really rare. It happens every few hundred years. The only other known line that has known doubles like us is the Petrova line. It's the one Elena is descended from." The other boy explained as he smiled at Stefan. Stefan nodded as he absorbed this new information. "So are...Do we get along well? I met my brother and he didn't seem very nice. He apparently stole my girlfriend." Stefan said.

"Well we haven't known each other long, and I must confess I'm the one who put you in the safe." Stefan's expression looked crestfallen at that. "But it was only because I wanted to keep my return a secret my true face a secret." Stefan nodded slowly clearly confused. "I have enemies in Elena and Damon I did something bad that angered them. I had been starved for a thousand years and couldn't help it. But I killed Elena's brother Jeremy as a result. It was an unfortunate accident." Stefan nodded seeing the other boy truly was sorry. "I planned to come get you as soon as it was safe to do so but things got complicated. I'm sorry Stef this is my fault." The boy said tearing up a bit as he thought of what he had done to his double. "It's okay. Sounds like I don't want to remember anyway." Stefan said. "That doesn't matter. I hurt you. That's not okay, I don't like hurting those I love." Stefan's heart swelled at the word love. He was loved. Finally by someone.

"It's okay because I'll take care of you. I'll do anything for you Stef." The other boy said pressing a gentle kiss to Stefan's lips. Stefan's heart speed up with excitement but also he was confused. "I thought those that are related didn't do such things?" He asked the other boy who smiled at him in turn. "Usually your right. But we are distantly related. Like second cousins can marry and have children, so family members thousand years apart could be romantic right?" Stefan nodded. He felt somewhat glad hearing this news. He liked the feeling he had when the other boy's lips touched his. He liked the feeling of being loved. He thought he might get used to being a vampire. Even get used to killing people if he had someone to love. "So you'll love me? Like Damon loves Elena?" Stefan asked quietly almost sounding afraid of rejection. "Oh Stef. What did I do to you? What did being stuck inside that safe do to you? What did that bastard that dares call you brother do to you?" The other boy asked.

Stefan shrugged. He didn't know how to answer. The other boy had tears coming from his eyes and picked Stefan up with ease before flashing them to a cabin. Stefan supposed it must be were his look alike lived. The other boy placed hm on the bed and slowly removed Stefan's clothes. He did it tenderly, lovingly like Stefan was made of glass. Stefan was his back completely naked when his double, no his lover kissed him again and this time it was a deep kiss. The other boy's tongue slipped inside Stefan's mouth and Stefan felt himself harden. The other boy broke the kiss and looked down at Stefan's throbbing member before looking at his eyes for permission. Stefan nodded and the other boy took Stefan's erection into his mouth. He applied the maxim amount of suction possible and Stefan moaned as his Climax approached far too quickly for his taste. He came and coated the back of the other boy's throat. "I'm sorry I didn't last very long.." Stefan began but he was cut off by a kiss.

When his lips left the other boys he looked confused. "It's alright Stef. We have plenty of time and tonight I'm loving you." His double said as he stripped and turned Stefan over carefully. "You never told me your name." Stefan says as his double begins to prep him. "My name is Silas." The other boy replied as he entered him and words of love and admiration were whispered into Stefan's ear. "Silas.." Stefan gasped out as his double struck a spot inside him. Yes he could get used to being a vampire. He could even get used to killing people on a regular basis, as long as he had Silas. Stefan for the first time since he left that safe actually felt safe and loved. He was going to be okay. It was all thanks to his double. His Silas. A name he made sure to use all night long.

Author's Note: So...I kind of fell in love with this pairing while writing this, hope it's alright. This marks the end of Vampire Diaries. Next up is Teen Wolf!


	21. 21- Sex Yeah! (Scott&Stiles)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Stiles can't sleep one night when Scott is over, what could he possibly do with the time on his hands and his best friend sound asleep?

Shot Twenty One- Sex Yeah (Scott/Stiles)

Stiles rolled onto his back with a agitated sigh. He had been trying to sleep for the better part of three hours with no luck, his best friend having past out four hours previously, Stiles couldn't help but glare at the boy's back. Why should he get peaceful sleep? Stiles laid there at the mercy of his ADHD brain as it went four thousand miles a minuet. He had nothing to do, he couldn't turn on lights, he couldn't do anything that might help him sleep, he couldn't even take a freaking shower! All he had to entertain him were his thoughts. He was staring at the sleeping boy's back still, his thoughts turning toward his best friend. His mouth twisted into a devious grin as he began to devise a plan. The expression totally transformed his face and he looked like the cat who caught the canary, his smile grew wider as his thoughts settled, his bored mind finally coming up with a suitable activity, at least in his mind it was. He was a curious teen. Curious about everything so naturally he was curious about sex of any kind.

So looking at the sleeping boy he saw a chance, a chance to experiment with anything of his choosing, with a test subject that wouldn't object! Of course he really couldn't object though Stiles really didn't care about that part. Scott was a really sound sleeper, as in so sound he didn't wake till morning usually when he fell asleep, like Stiles could punch him full force in the balls and he wouldn't wake. This suited his purposes perfectly. He preferred it this way in fact. It wouldn't do if he woke up, he'd be truly pissed, possibly even hate Stiles if he awoke with Stiles hands on him. So with this in mind and a slight moral debate on the facts of the matter he crawled out of bed. His friend was asleep on an air mattress on the floor, his back to Stiles and the covers just below his waist, the only thing visible the hem of his boxer briefs. Stiles could almost make out the Hollister logo in bright white letters on the band. He was nervous, impossibly so, if Scott woke up for a freak reason, their friendship was done.

His body was shaking, his heart was beating fast, his movements were unsteady as he crawled. Every time he went to move forward and Scott's breathing hitched Stiles held his breath. He knew his friend probably wouldn't wake till morning as usual, but he couldn't help it, it was instinct to stop and wait a second, just to make sure the raven haired tanned skin boy was still asleep. He crawled on stopping every few feet as he had done. When he reached the air mattress, when he was right behind the boy, his breath hitched again, fear took over. He must have sat there for at least twenty minuets thinking of the best way to do this. He reached out with his hand, carefully he pulled at the covers sliding them down. He licked his lips as slowly more of the deliciously tanned golden brown skin was revealed to his hungry gaze. His eyes glazed over with lust and he gained some nerve back that he had lost, the thrill restoring his sense of bravery, his libido taking over.

Scott was laying on his side with he covers just draped over him. For this Stiles was grateful, usually that wasn't the case, he usually cocooned himself in his sleep, moving the covers would have been impossible without wiggling them out from under him had that been the case. As it were Stiles was able to move them done to his thighs revealing Scott's entire waste. The boxer briefs were a sky blue and the pouch at the front was full, even with his soft bulge, the sight made Stiles drool, he had never caught a glimpse of the other boy. Not even a tiny one. Scott was too shy to change in the open at school. He never even had changed in front of just Stiles before. He didn't understand, he was obviously well hung what was to be shy of? As he gazed upon his prize however he was memorized. He couldn't resist, he had to reach out and touch it, just once, even if that was it Stiles just need this one touch. As his hand reached it's target and rubbed the fabric he moaned.

His hand could feel the heat, the texture, the length, the thickness. He could feel it all. As he squeezed to get a better feel and rubbed at it he felt himself grow hard just as the penis in his hands did. The more he rubbed and squeezed the harder Scott became. Stiles let out a lust filled moan when the boy finally stopped growing, his erection must have been at least ten inches at that point, Stiles couldn't believe it. Scott's boxer briefs had a wet spot forming right where his head was and it looked as though his boxers would snap if he grew any harder. Stiles gripped him through the fabric and Scott moaned loudly in his sleep, Stiles gathered his nerve and lowered his head down, his mouth open and right in front of his friends crotch. He put his mouth around Scott's clothed crotch and sucked at it making the fabric wet, his tongue pressing against the hole in the pouch. He pushed his tongue against it, and, with some trouble, managed to get it through the opening where it connected with skin.

Scott's skin tasted delicious. Stiles moaned again and got his tongue free before looking down. Scott had barely moved, his dick was standing straight up, making it so his boxer bulged out from his body. The leg holes were widened with open space enough for Stiles to stick his hands through. Before he did so though he carefully rolled Scott so he was on his back, thus freeing up the second leg hole, and then he put his hands through grasping the band from the inside. He pulled down and it slid out from under Scott's ass with ease and down his legs. As they reached the bend in his legs, Stiles stopped pulling. With a glance to make sure the other teen was still asleep he took Scott into his mouth. Scott moaned and his hand came to the back of Stiles head and guided it up and down. Initially Stiles panicked, but Scott's eyes were still closed and his mouth open, Stiles assumed it was a reflex and that Scott must still be asleep. He relaxed and continued to move until finally, with another groan, Scott came.

After swallowing the liquid Scott's hand fell back to the bed limp and his snores resumed. Stiles took his mouth of Scott's softening dick before beginning to pump it. He had one last thing he wanted to try. After Scott hardened again Stiles prepared himself and lowered himself down on Scott's cock impaling himself on it. He gasped as he began to bounce up and down with speed he hadn't known he had. His hand came and grasped his own cock and he started to stroke himself in time with his own bounces. It didn't take him long to explode all over himself, covering himself completely in his own fluid he grinned. He then felt Scott's cock pulse before it released again sending cum up his ass. Stiles was out of it but could have sworn instead of a groan he heard his name whispered huskily. Chalking that up to him imaging thing, he cleaned them up before adjusting Scott's boxers back in place an covering him up.

He got back in bed and immediately was asleep.

When morning came he was woken by lips smashed against his, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Scott's beaming 'just been fucked' face. He had seen it before when he had gotten laid by Allison. He was confused.

"That was for last night, it was great. I'm going take a shower but the door's unlocked feel free to join me." He said before he left the room and Stiles heard a door shut.

How? When had that bastard woken up? Stiles had been played. He had probably been awake almost the entire time, and Stiles found that he was okay with that as he left the room to join his best friend.

Author's Note: So the first Teen Wolf shot is here! Next will be the continuation of this with shower sex! This time it'll be Stiles/Scott!


	22. 22- Power and Control (Stiles&Scott)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: It's the morning after and Scott invites Stiles to the shower for some nice wet engagement, naughty shower sex ensues!

Shot Twenty Two- Power and Control (Stiles/Scott)

Scott was in the bathroom waiting when Stiles opened the door. He was still fully clothed as if he had been getting ready for school. Seemed this was a split second decision on Scott's part. He walked in and realized for the first time that he was naked. When had that happened? He walked over to Scott who began to kiss his neck making his way down.

He stopped when he reached Stiles nipples and flicked his tongue across the nubs causing Stiles to arch his back in pleasure as a low moan escaped Stiles. He smirked at my reaction, and took the right nub into his mouth biting and suckling gently making Stiles groan. Scott pulled his lips to Stiles, Stiles tongue fighting his lips for entry before dueling with his for dominance.

Stiles grabbed him around the waist discovering to Stiles disappointment that he was still clothed, Stiles groaned shoved him in the glass shower. Stiles then rejoined his lips to Stiles own hearing him whimper in protest as Stiles turned it on his still clothed body, the hot spray soaking his cargo shorts forcing them to stick to his body like a second skin.

Stiles could make out that he had a very large bulge in his shorts. Stiles licked his lips as he watched the water bead down his skin, making it slick and wet Stiles latched his mouth onto his neck feeling the other boy shudder as he groaned.

"Please, Stiles no more teasing just let me fuck you." He pleaded.

"Oh, I am going to tease you some more and then I'm going to fuck you senseless, and show you how dominant I can be." Stiles replied.

Stiles then step out the shower and rush to the other, room grabbing the two items he wanted he returned to the shower, before handcuffing his wrists behind his back and gagging him with a sock Stiles then ran his hands across his chest feeling the muscles, before kneading his crotch.

Stiles smirked devilishly as he groaned and whimpered under Stiles touch, and Stiles pull down his shorts just enough for his juicy ten inch cut cock to spring free and Stiles pulled one of his rings off his finger and put it around Scott's dick.

"Now, now what fun would this be if you came too soon?" Stiles whisper in his ear as he whimpered.

Stiles pulled his pants back up and rubbed his hands across Scott's chest and groaned at the feeling of the washboard abs beneath. Stiles licked his lips at the sight pre cum building at the head of his own erection; Stiles knelled down and begin to lick up and down his chest dipping in and out of his navel smiling as Scott writhes under Stiles ministrations.

Stiles goes back up and latches his mouth to Scott's right pectoral and the noises he makes drive Stiles wild as hot blood spills out of Stiles mouth and down his naked body after a particularly hard bite; Stiles flicked his tongue over the nub there over and over before repeating on the left. Blood now coats Stiles as he had turn the shower off to do this part, causing his eyes to go black with lust and Scott came so hard in his shorts that the ring came off.

Stiles put it back on smirking, Stiles wasn't done playing yet as he began to bite every abs on his chest blood spurting between them like mad. Stiles knew Scott could take it with his werewolf healing. Stiles turned him around biting various places down his back before reaching his ass; Stiles pulled Scott's shorts down again and began to knead his ass cheeks with his hands before biting each one.

Stiles spread his cheeks and did one long lick around his tight virgin hole, before Stiles began thrusting his tongue in and out of Scott's ass his groans and whimpers coming through the gag. As Stiles hit his prostate he erupted again dislodging the cock ring Stiles had in place, this time Stiles left it off as Stiles turned the shower on and licked up Scott's body as the water rippled down his skin.

Stiles went back to rimming Scott and he was hard again instant, he whimpered when Stiles pulled away and gasped when Stiles took Scott's dick into his mouth licking and sucking until he once again came. Stiles took it all in his mouth and stood before letting it spill out into his face, he looked so hot with his own spunk in his face and hair.

Stiles stuck his cock in Scott's face before pulling out the gag; he took it into his mouth without hesitation his own moans vibrating around Stiles dick. Stiles forced him off just as Stiles came all over Scott's face his cum mixing with Scott's and then Stiles pulled him in for a searing kiss that was primal, it was driven by plain need and desire tongues dueling teeth biting lips bruising.

Stiles pulled away for air before turning Scott and thrusting his tongue back into Scott's intense heat, their cocks becoming hard again. Stiles stood and backed him to the wall, before entering him roughly causing Scott to gasp; Stiles began to thrust in and out faster and faster.

"Harder, Stiles Harder fuck me Harder! I want to feel it in my gut!" Scott screamed.

Stiles did and for one last time they came. They were a mess as they hadn't actually showered, and they set to work cleaning the shower and themselves knowing they had school soon.

Author's Note: They can't all be nice and long. There wasn't much build up to write so here it is. Nice shower sex. It's not really original and can be found almost exactly the same in another couple stories of mine. Sorry about that shower sex isn't my forte.


	23. 23- Bubblegum Bitch (Sterek)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Derek has a secret addiction. He loves Bubblegum. Stiles, well he has this habit of popping Derek's bubbles, in the most unique way possible. Sterek! DemonStiles!

Shot Twenty Three- Bubblegum Bitch

Derek stood in the shadows of his newly rebuilt house. He liked to think he didn't hide from anything, that he was fearless, that he was above such a feeble emotion such as fear, but it be a lie. Stiles scared him these days. His presence wasn't unwelcome it just unnerved the werewolf. The teen's new abilities were making him uncharacteristically violent and cruel. The werewolf didn't like it much. But the fact was Derek was hiding at this very moment. He was hiding because he was indulging himself in his secret addiction. No one knew about it. Not about his bubblegum. He had kept it a secret because of Stiles. There were glimpses where the teen was like he once was, one of these much to Derek's dismay, was when he annoyed the werewolf alpha. For this reason the pack encouraged him to annoy Derek as often as possible not that he blamed them. He missed HIS Stiles. The glimpse of the old Stiles was worth the agitation it usually followed.

Even so, his bubblegum was sacred, he didn't want any of his pack disturbing him during a moment like this. This was the time he used to relax. How he dealt with things day in and day out. How he didn't kill anyone, how he didn't lose his temper, how he attempted to cope with this new Stiles. The one that seemed so foreign to him. The one that fucking Demon created when it merged with his soul. The old Stiles would resurface with time, that was what he was told, the only light at the end of his dark tunnel, the only thing holding him together. He prayed it was true. That his lover would return to him as he had once been. How he was before he saved them all from extinction by accepting that deal. Before he got all this power, before he had become the thing he had vanquished with his doings. Now days all Stiles did was kill. It was his solution to everything. Kill the enemy before it kills you. No negotiations just death.

Derek missed the compassionate bot he had fallen for, the one who always asked questions first, the one who couldn't hurt a fly, the one who was human. But Derek knew he was all but gone mostly a memory now that's how Derek saw it. So he popped his gum into his mouth before sighing hard. He hadn't had sex lately. Not since Stiles changed. His Stiles was the only partner for him these days and he wasn't coming back, at least not anytime soon. Derek would say he had accepted that if you asked him but in reality he wakes every morning next to the thing wearing Stiles face, and every morning he think just maybe, just maybe his lover had returned, and every morning he was proven wrong. So when Derek felt he was no longer alone. When he felt the others presence he knew who he could expect it to be. He knew who was most likely lurking behind him. It was the new Stiles he knew it was, especially in darkness like this, he phased into being directly from the shadows. Derek was used to it.

As Derek chewed his gum he realized the presence was there. He froze. His gum chewing was a secret. He didn't want to move out of fear of being caught, his secret was exposed, to the demon no less. He'd never hear the end of this one. He was doomed to be tortured with this bit of information forever. No if ands or buts about that he'd never have peace again. He turned to find the boy wasn't acting as he expected him to. Instead Stiles just smiled and he looked normal. Could it be, could it really be his Stiles, could his Stiles have returned to him? Could that really happen could he really be giving a chance to be happy after everything else that had happened? Stiles grinned at him and walked closer to him just a bit. His eyes were their normal color so he must be normal again right?

Stiles leaned forward and smashed his lips to Derek's his tongue snaking in to pop that bubble gum of his. The deed done Stiles broke away again and smiled before they were rolling back onto the bed. Limbs entangled as their lips met again this time more passionately than the last. Derek felt the gum leave his mouth and watched as Stile pulled back and blew a bubble while he had Derek pinned to the bed. The bubblegum popped and the cycle began again before their attention moved on from gum and was focused on the bigger problem. Stiles watched Derek's crotch harden as he twirled the gum around his tongue, it was obvious the act was turning him on, probably more than the werewolf would like to admit. As the show continued Stiles shirt seemed to melt away into the shadows exposing muscles he hadn't always had. Derek watched Stiles as his eyes raked over the new muscles exposed with lust in his eyes. Stiles banished his pants next a black pair of boxer briefs now the only thing on his body.

Stiles rolled his hips into Derek's with ease, their erections rubbing together, pleasure in amounts Derek wasn't sure his body could take surged through him. As if by his will Derek's shirt disappeared just as Stiles brought his hands to the older man's chest. Stiles eyed Derek's upper body appreciatively as he briefly acknowledged that his own upper body was now almost on par with Derek's. That thought made him feel a little smug as his hands brushed Derek's sensitive nubs. As soon as finger brushed them Derek's back arched in an obscene way, but Stiles continued, quite content to drive the older man wild with ecstasy. He didn't seem to mind that they were still wearing clothes either but he banished them anyway. Derek almost screamed when Stiles rocked their hips together for the second time, it had been forever since he had done anything, even to himself, he had wanted to wait for Stiles to come back to him. Stiles seemed to like that and kissed Derek hard before turning in Derek's lap for mounting.

It seemed Stiles skills as a demon were even more extraordinary than Derek had first suspected. He sunk onto Derek's cock quickly and without preparation, his only noise was the moan alike to a wanton whore would make. Derek felt a jolt of energy when Stiles began to bounce at a pace only a demon could and before he knew it they were moving faster than the human eye would catch. It brought Derek to heights of pleasure he had never known existed but was over far too soon. Derek came with an Alpha's howl and immediately began to tend to Stiles. Derek never sucked anyone, no one but Stiles. So when his luscious thick pink lips wrapped around his Stiles cock he shot his load in seconds with a growl. They then collapsed in each others arms.

"I missed you, my sour wolf.

Those words brought a smile to Derek's face for the first time in months.

Author's Note: So this was a bit different. I know I'm behind but I'm sick so this is it for today. I'll try to catch up tomorrow if I feel better. I'll at least post 24 tomorrow since this is yesterdays.


	24. 24- Echo (ScottIssac)

Author's Note: Alright. I know I am a shot behind, but I'm going to try to get them both up as well as a new chapter for my Twilight story. Now I'm sick and had to rearrange furniture today on top of it so we'll see how that goes.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac wasn't always popular he was once a loser, a nobody. He suffered horrible abuse from his father. But after the bite he's transformed. It changes him both physically and emotionally giving him the courage to be anything he wants. Enter Scott McCall who likes the new Issac.

Shot Twenty Four- Echo (Issac/Scott)

Issac wasn't a note worthy person. He sat in the back during classes and he had no friends to speak of. He couldn't have friends, his father said friends were noisy, that friends would ruin everything. Issac didn't want to anger his father so he simply said 'yes sir' or 'no sir' and took the beatings when they came. Issac knew it wasn't normal. He knew people didn't normally hit their children,but ever since his mom died, well ever since Issac had caused his mom to die, his father beat him. He had been eight when it happened. He had been playing in the park when his parents had specifically said no. So when darkness fell over the sky and his mom had to walk to get him she was struck by a car. She didn't died right away. No she was still twitching and could speak when Issac ran to her in the street. Her final words as Issac watched his mom die in front of him were words he'd never forget. She told him that it wasn't his fault, she told him no matter what anyone said never even for a second think that, but his dad disagreed. He says that if Issac hadn't disobeyed that his mom wouldn't have had to walk to get him. That his mom would still be alive. That was eight years ago.

By this point eight years later Issac was severely under weight for his age as well as ridiculously tall. This combined made him look like a starving willow tree. He was made fun of and called things like 'Stick Figure' or 'Pole Boy. It got to the point eventually that he almost stopped coming to school all together. It was the day his favorite teacher Mrs Martin noticed the bruises. He had tried telling her he had fallen down his stairs but she simply asked another woman named Mrs McCall to come into the room. It was obvious that the teacher had suspected this for awhile. She had called a nurse to examine him after all. When the lady asked him to remove his shirt and he did so the two women gasped. Issac's ribs were bulging out through the skin, he didn't have an ounce of fat or muscle on his chest or abdomen. That combined with the extensive sickly green and blue colored bruises covering his upper body seemed to make up their minds. The nurse looked at Mrs Martin and simply told her that at this rate she was surprised Issac was still alive, that he probably hadn't eaten in weeks, and that combined with the extensive bruising and trauma, any normal person would have died days ago.

Issac tried to protest as Mrs McCall went on to say that he might have internal bleeding and needed to go to the hospital. The ambulance was called and his class mates gathered around and snickered at him from afar until he locked eyes wit one boy with coco brown eyes. He was cute and tan and had messy curls of black hair. That was the last person he saw until he arrived at the hospital. He was wheeled around the turning halls like a rat in a maze before he was forced to stripe down to his boxers and get into this long tube. After being told to keep still for a long period he came out of the tube. He overheard the doctor talking to Mrs McCall. His voice speaking in hushed tones as he tried to not be overheard. "Honestly Melissa, the boy shouldn't be able to breath let alone be alive. These two rips here are fractured and have torn into his left lung. It's collapsed and causing internal bleeding by the second he should have lost consciousness already-" The doctor was cut off by the sound of Issac's body hitting the floor. They got him on a table and rolled him straight to the OR for emergency Surgery. At this point Melissa wasn't even all to sure that the boy would survive.

Sure enough though Issac wok up several hours later in a white hospital room with Melissa standing over him checking his vitals. When she saw he was awake she told him how lucky she was before explaining that his body collapsed after it began to shut down. That being inside the hospital already was the only thing that saved his life. After telling him that the police wanted to speak to him about the obvious abuse he had suffered from first thing in the morning she left him to go to sleep. That was when the man came. Derek Hale. The man that would change Issac's life forever. He it Issac's neck with his permission before saying to find him when he got out and as soon as he was able. Issac had nodded at Derek before the man had left and Issac himself fell asleep. He slept easy that night his dreams tormented him as usual but they ended much sooner than usual. By the time he woke up it was morning and he got up to use the restroom. He noticed something was up as soon as he stood and wasn't in pain but nothing could prepare himself with what he saw when he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror.

His body had changed overnight. His bruises were gone as well as any sign he had been cut open. His shoulders were broader and his chest and abdomen had filled out with pure muscle. All evidence of starvation was gone. He looked...well hot. He had abs! All his scars were gone! He actually looked normal. People wouldn't look at him oddly anymore. He pulled himself together and managed to get rid of the police with little effort. They had no evidence against his dad now that the bruises and trauma was gone. They couldn't even prove he was being abused or had surgery, Mrs McCall looked surprised at first but just excused herself to go make a phone call. Before Issac knew it he was discharged and cleared to return to school which is where he went after seeing Derek first. Derek told him they were pack now and gave him a leather jacket just like Derek's own. Issac thanked the man before heading to the school.

Scott was waiting for him in the locker room when Issac went into grab some stuff. After being slammed into a wall and asked what happened he was staring at the face of the boy with the coco brown eyes from night before. He had never seen him before, and he didn't understand why, but their lips were together in the next second. A heated kiss in which Scott could feel the utter agony the other boy felt. He knew the boy needed to be held and taken care of. So as clothes flew to the ground and the kisses continue, as claws clawed into skin, as the two boys hit the shower walls in the locker room. Their naked bodies pressed together their erections slapping them in the stomach. Issac bucked his hips into Scott's and they both gasped aloud before Scott was on his knees and Issac's cock was hitting the back of his throat. Issac didn't last very long, truth be told this was his first time doing, well anything at all. He had never done anything. Scott swallowed the liquid before Issac was suddenly taking Scott's member into his mouth. He was talented at it he could tell by the noises Scott made. As Scott came and Issac swallowed it down with ease they grinned at one another before Scott dressed himself.

"Derek's way isn't the only way. I'll show you another if you let me. But either way, I'll see you around Issac." He said before he left.

Issac was so dazed that he had showered and dressed before remembering that he never got the other werewolf's name.

Author's Note 2: Hope this was alright. I took some liberties since Issac's situation wasn't covered in the show much.


	25. 25- Somebody I used to Know (IssacDerek)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac goes back to Derek after his encounter with Scott. It works well, until something happens between the two and Issac is left devastated and confused. AU Follows shot 24 and takes place in Season Three.

Shot Twenty Five- Somebody I used to Know (Issac/Derek)

It was late one night after the rest of the pack had left the loft. Derek had cleaned up the dishes and the loose clothing items laying around while Issac was getting in the shower. He didn't even register that however as his thoughts came to the younger wolf. He had Cora to think about now and he needed space for her here in the loft. He cared for the younger wolf, he cared for him a great deal, but the fact of the matter was that he needed to move out. He couldn't stay there anymore. The idea of evicting a member of his pack though. That didn't sit well with Derek at all. In fact he found himself wishing not for the first time that the loft was big enough for everyone or that he had fixed up the Hale house. But Derek couldn't change what was. He needed a way to politely tell Issac to leave without upsetting the younger wolf. That wouldn't be good, not with the stuff he went through with his dad, it would hurt him. Derek didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to keep him here where he was safe. But family came first. Cora needed him and Issac had the rest of the pack so he'd be fine. That's what Derek told himself anyway.

As He went about his business he forgot about the issue with Issac. He was much more focused on cleaning his dirty loft that his pack had seen fit to destroy. Everything was out of place and order and Derek couldn't stand it but the fact that it was his pack calmed him slightly, after all this is what happened anywhere the pack met up, it made him feel sorry for Melissa and John. Usually the pack meetings were at either Scott or Stiles homes. He guessed that after a year and a half or so it might be his turn. The parents sure hadn't been pleased by the mess they constantly had to deal with. However to be fair to Derek he had just gotten the loft a little while ago, and he doubted that the parents would have wanted the kids in the condemned Hale house. So really, in all reality this was the best idea holding the meetings there until Derek had gotten this place. He had kept his word and moved them here now. So as he picked up beer cans as well as a vodka bottle and someones boxers Derek tried to remember they were teenagers. He also tried to remind himself that at one point he too had done these things in fact he had probably been worse then some of these kids.

As he moved on from the living room and into the kitchen he discovered the nightmare was just beginning. The kitchen was caked with some kind of frosting and they hadn't made any sort of baking goods so Derek had absolutely no idea why the frosting was there at all, let alone what they might have been planning to do with it. He grabbed a wash cloth before moving to scrub at the counter tops and walls mumbling about stupid teen wolves. Not even a month in the place and this is like the third time they had completely trashed it. Though to be fair his sister had helped by starting the food fight that her and Scott engaged in, perhaps that's what the frosting was from? It didn't matter to him much anymore and he calmly reminded himself once again that he had been their age and that he had been much worse at times. At this rate though the loft probably wouldn't survive to see Christmas, hell it might not even make it to Halloween if they keep throwing food around every which way! The amount of devastation was amazing to him though, had the others joined in? Had it been an all out brawl? Yup he needed to stop drinking at these from now on.

He went to the restroom door his mind forgetting about the person very naked on the other side, turning the handle Derek pulled it open to see Issac just stepping out of the shower. The boy hadn't been making things up when he went on and on about the things the bit did for his muscles they were huge. It was enough to make the Alpha wolf hard as he leered at the younger wolf's body. His black jeans weren't hiding it as he watched Issac's eyes trail down to the bulge. Derek knew he shouldn't, he knew he was supposed to kick him out, but he was so hard and Issac was so hot. The last thing Derek saw before there lips collided was Issac's cock hardening fully. He kissed Issac like his life depended on it like if he didn't he would die right there. His lips went around Issac's cock before the entire bathroom filled with growls. Derek was the Alpha but he for the first time wanted to be dominated. He saw Issac's dick and he wanted it inside him so that's what happened Derek was chest to chest with the wall as Issac slammed into him from behind the cum dripping from them mixing over their bodies as Issac came filling his Alpha with his jizz.

Derek was dressed in seconds so Issac followed suit. He told the boy what needed to happen which is when Cora came in.

"It's because of her isn't it? You've never had a problem but now she's here so I can't be?" Issac growled at the Alpha his wolf had renounced him as his Alpha when Derek spoke of kicking him out.

"ISSAC! I said OUT!" He yelled back before doing something that shocked all three, he threw a glass at Issac's head.

Issac flinched as memories of his dad hit him and he picked up his stuff.

"Your not my Alpha. Not anymore, your nothing to me." He said as he left the loft never to return.

Author's Note: Well I did it. Here is today's chapter!


	26. 26- Bad Day (Issac)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac doesn't understand. He went from having a home for life with his Alpha to walking in the rain to beg for someone's help. He didn't understand how he got here. All he knew was he couldn't go back. (Features new material as well as Flash Backs to shots 24 and 25.) AU has a little bit of Season Three Cannon but not much.

Shot Twenty Six- Bad Day (Issac/Multi)

Issac stumbled out of the loft with his stuff in his arms. The city of Beacon Hills California's sky was dark as gray clouds loomed over head, rain pouring down over the city and it's inhabitants. Issac pulled up the hood of his jacket to shield himself from the water as much as possible before he began the long walk. The curly haired teen didn't have many options. He only had one real friend left after Boyd and Erica had died. He thought back to the first time he had met Scott McCall and shivered.

_Flash Back_

_As clothes flew to the ground and the kisses continue, as claws clawed into skin, as the two boys hit the shower walls in the locker room. Their naked bodies pressed together their erections slapping them in the stomach. Issac bucked his hips into Scott's and they both gasped aloud before Scott was on his knees and Issac's cock was hitting the back of his throat. Issac didn't last very long, truth be told this was his first time doing, well anything at all. He had never done anything. Scott swallowed the liquid before Issac was suddenly taking Scott's member into his mouth. He was talented at it he could tell by the noises Scott made. As Scott came and Issac swallowed it down with ease they grinned at one another before Scott dressed himself._

"_Derek's way isn't the only way. I'll show you another if you let me. But either way, I'll see you around Issac."_

_End_

That had been the day after he received the bite. The day he decided to ignore Scott's offer for help in favor of following Derek. He regretted that decision now. Now when he had no home anymore, now that his Alpha had kicked him out, threw him away like a piece of Garbage. But he couldn't change the past. As the rain soaked through his coat and it thus became pointless to use he threw it over his suitcase instead. All the teen had now was Scott, and by extension Stiles. The tan boy with the coco brown eyes and the Hyperactive teen were a packaged deal after all. His eyes moved from staring at the ground to the sky as he noticed that it was late. Maybe ten o'clock at this point. He was just barely half way to Scott's home. His last bit of time at the loft echoing in his mind

_Flash Back_

_The last thing Derek saw before there lips collided was Issac's cock hardening fully. He kissed Issac like his life depended on it like if he didn't he would die right there. His lips went around Issac's cock before the entire bathroom filled with growls. Derek was the Alpha but he for the first time wanted to be dominated. He saw Issac's dick and he wanted it inside him so that's what happened Derek was chest to chest with the wall as Issac slammed into him from behind the cum dripping from them mixing over their bodies as Issac came filling his Alpha with his jizz._

_Derek was dressed in seconds so Issac followed suit. He told the boy what needed to happen which is when Cora came in._

"_It's because of her isn't it? You've never had a problem but now she's here so I can't be?" Issac growled at the Alpha his wolf had renounced him as his Alpha when Derek spoke of kicking him out._

"_ISSAC! I said OUT!" He yelled back before doing something that shocked all three, he threw a glass at Issac's head._

_Issac flinched as memories of his dad hit him and he picked up his stuff._

"_Your not my Alpha. Not anymore, your nothing to me."_

_End_

Issac stopped and lowered his eyes to the ground as tears made they're way down his face. He was stupid. That shouldn't have even happened. He shouldn't have allowed it. But the older wolf was his Alpha and he and wanted to please his Alpha. Not anymore. That man was nothing to him he had meant what he had said. He should have listened to Scott. He should have been smart about this. He shouldn't have taken the bite in the first place. He remembered it. He remembered what lead up to the bite. He remembered the first time he had met Scott's mom Melissa McCall. He shouldn't have gone to the hospital.

_Flash Back_

_It was the day his favorite teacher Mrs Martin noticed the bruises. He had tried telling her he had fallen down his stairs but she simply asked another woman named Mrs McCall to come into the room. It was obvious that the teacher had suspected this for awhile. She had called a nurse to examine him after all. When the lady asked him to remove his shirt and he did so the two women gasped. Issac's ribs were bulging out through the skin, he didn't have an ounce of fat or muscle on his chest or abdomen. That combined with the extensive sickly green and blue colored bruises covering his upper body seemed to make up their minds. The nurse looked at Mrs Martin and simply told her that at this rate she was surprised Issac was still alive, that he probably hadn't eaten in weeks, and that combined with the extensive bruising and trauma, any normal person would have died days ago._

_Shift_

_He was wheeled around the turning halls like a rat in a maze before he was forced to stripe down to his boxers and get into this long tube. After being told to keep still for a long period he came out of the tube. He overheard the doctor talking to Mrs McCall. His voice speaking in hushed tones as he tried to not be overheard. "Honestly Melissa, the boy shouldn't be able to breath let alone be alive. These two rips here are fractured and have torn into his left lung. It's collapsed and causing internal bleeding by the second he should have lost consciousness already-" The doctor was cut off by the sound of Issac's body hitting the floor._

_Shift_

_Derek Hale. The man that would change Issac's life forever. He it Issac's neck with his permission before saying to find him when he got out and as soon as he was able. Issac had nodded at Derek before the man had left and Issac himself fell asleep. He slept easy that night his dreams tormented him as usual but they ended much sooner than usual. By the time he woke up it was morning and he got up to use the restroom. He noticed something was up as soon as he stood and wasn't in pain but nothing could prepare himself with what he saw when he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror._

_His body had changed overnight. His bruises were gone as well as any sign he had been cut open. His shoulders were broader and his chest and abdomen had filled out with pure muscle. All evidence of starvation was gone. He looked...well hot. He had abs! All his scars were gone! He actually looked normal. People wouldn't look at him oddly anymore._

_End_

The tears on Issac's face fell freely now as he easily gained access to the McCall house. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Scott's door. He heard a muffled "Shit" before the rustling of clothes being pulled on and the door opened to reveal Scott and Stiles both shirtless and both out of breath. Scott seemed surprised at Issac's sudden appearance at the house before his eyes widened when he noticed he was soaking wet.

"Can...can I stay here? Derek...he...he kicked me out."

Author's note: So I know a lot of this was flash backs but I thought it would be nice to see in to Issac's character a little bit. How he was handling the stuff that's happened to him. Obviously he isn't dealing with it well. Don't worry the next shot won't have any flash backs.


	27. 27- Umbrella (Scott&Stiles&Issac)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Shocked by the sudden appearance of Issac; Scott agrees to let him stay. But now that Issac has a place to stay they need t get him dry and warm him up, What's the best way to do that? Why putting two wolves and a human in one bed naked of course!

Shot Twenty Seven- Umbrella (Scott/Issac/Stiles)

"Can...can I stay here? Derek...he...he kicked me out." Issac said.

The two boys looked at him in shock for a few seconds. Yes Derek Hale could be a first class asshole, but they didn't think he'd just kick someone out, not in the rain, and especially not poor Issac. The curly haired teen had been through hell and come back from it in one piece adding something else on top of it. Well Scott had just thought that even Derek was above that. It was obvious that he had been wrong.

"Yeah man come on in it's fine. Can you tell us what happened?" Scott asked as he moved out of Issac's way. The younger wolf came into the room and kind of awkwardly stood in the middle of the space. Scott motioned to the bed and Issac finally took a seat.

"We um...We um did some stuff and cleaned up after you guys left and I went to shower. When I got out and dressed Cora was there and he just said she needed a place to stay more. I yelled at him and he roared at me to get out and he...he...he...he threw a glass vase at my head. Knowing what my dad used to do to me...He threw things at me." Issac said miserably.

Tears were falling down his cheeks again. The other two looked at each other before that sat on either side of him and as one, they pressed a single kiss under each eye. The tears were wiped away. Issac just looked at them. At the care and concern that they were showing him and he smiled a little for the first time since he left the loft that night.

"Issac here is a shirt and a pair of boxers that should fit you. Why don't you take a nice hot shower and we talk more when your done?" Scott suggested handing him the garments and gesturing to the ajoined bathroom.

Issac nodded and went inside shutting the door behind him. The two other teens looked at each other with grim expressions and waited for the water to turn on to speak.

"What do you think was Derek's problem? I mean he's always been an ass, but to do that to Issac, sweet and fluffy Issac? I mean that's a whole new kind of asshole." Stiles said as Scott nodded.

"I don't know. I guess he might have felt guilty for what happened with Erica and Boyd. Maybe he couldn't look at him anymore without feeling the shame. Or maybe he did it for Issac's own protection because of the Alpha Pack? Who knows. What he did whatever the reasons were, was horrible. He did those things knowing about the abuse Issac went through. Issac won't ever forgive him for it." Scott replied as Stiles nodded.

"Oh I agree. The kid's a sweetie but he isn't going to forgive Derek. Not after that. The question now is what do we do, how do we handle this?" Stiles asked.

"We'll just take care of him. Help him get back to a sense of normality. There isn't much else besides comforting him and making things a bit easier that we can do. When he gets out we could try asking if he wants to join what we were doing before he got here, I mean it would help warm him up, and it's a pack thing anyway. So it might help what do you think?" Scott asked.

"Well it's up to you. Your right it's always been a pack thing. We could see. Worse case is he says no. He seems to need the touch and care only another person can provide now anyway." Stiles replied adding his own two cents.

Scott nodded but before they could talk more the water shut off. They heard wet mucky clothes slap the ground as they were picked up and Issac came out of the bathroom. The pair of sky blue Hollister boxer briefs fit him like a glove. It emphasized what Scott knew the boy had underneath. He wasn't wearing the T-shirt though. He sat the wet clothes in the empty hamper and smiled shyly at the two teens who were leering at him and eying his body.

"I'll do them in the laundry tomorrow morning, and I'll find somewhere to stay tomorrow but thanks for letting me stay tonight-" He was cut off when Scott's lips met his.

"Issac. Your staying for awhile. Don't argue." Scott told him after pulling away briefly before Stiles lips replaced Scott's on Issac's mouth.

Issac looked confused as they switched off kissing them and they made their way to the bed.

"Don't worry about anything sweetie. Let us take care of you." Stiles said as they fell onto Scott's mattress.

They were a tangle of limbs as the boys took turns kissing each other and exploring each others bodies. This was the first time that Issac really had the chance to touch Scott;s body. The day in the locker room Scott had blown him and left. But now as his hands explored every abdominal muscle every pectoral, he realized why Scott seemed so skilled in bed, he was gorgeous that was simply the only answer. So when the three teens positioned themselves in a triangle with Stiles legs on either side of Scott's head and Stiles own head in Issac's lap it was nice. Scott was taking Stiles dick like he had dozens of times before since that first time so long ago, while Stiles full pink lips wrapped around the head of Issac's rod and drew the most sinful noises from the curly haired boy. It turned out that it was a good thing Scott's bed was huge otherwise this wouldn't be possible. Finally they sat up. They got on their knees and lined up. First Stiles, then Issac in the middle, and finally Scott. Then slowly Stiles began to slide into Issac. This made Issac move forward thus sliding into Scott. After awhile they were moving at great speed. Growls and moans coming from the room for hours before finally, they came.

Collapsing on the bed the three boys climbed underneath the covers. Their bodies still caked with cum. They fell fast asleep in minuets and that's how Melissa found them an hour later. She chuckled and thought to herself that it was amazing what a mom could learn if her kid thought she was working late. She gave them one last look and vowed she'd take care of Issac like he was her own before she closed the door and went to bed herself.

Author's note: So here is shameless sex. Hot Shameless threesome sex at that. Hope you enjoyed.


	28. 28- Coming Home (PreSlash Jackson&Issac)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac's life has been hard to handle. Especially after Derek kicked him out, what happens when a familiar face returns to Beacon Hills and is intrigued by the new Issac? AU (Would happen somewhere in season 3A)

Shot Twenty Eight- Coming Home ( PreSlash Jackson/Issac)

Jackson Whittmore had been away from Beacon Hills California for six months npw. He missed his friends, he missed his adoptive parents, he even missed Derek Hale. But the one person he found himself missing the most. The one that haunted his dreams. It wasn't a strawberry blonde genius. No. It was another teen boy, a boy with curly chestnut hair. Ever since Jackson had met Issac eight years before when the family moved in he had been drawn to him. But his adoptive father had

warned him away. "Those people aren't like us." His father said after Jackson asked if he could play with the younger boy. After the accident happened though things were worse. Jackson knew what was happening in that house. He heard the terrified screams of Issac in the quiet night air. He went to his father and once again was warned away. "Those people are nothing to us. Don't concern yourself with their problems." the man had told him.

After that, Jackson stopped going to his dad. He stopped trying. All the while the other boy who's very soul called out to him suffered. He saw the new bruises appear on the sickly white color skin of his. He saw the boy lie to everyone who asked scared of what would happen if he spoke the truth. Jackson watched it happen. Until the year Jackson became someone else, something else. The Kanima. As the Kanima under Matt's control he killed Issac's abusive dad, a fate which Jackson thought he had earned, leaving Issac free. This was after he took the bite. After he became a werewolf and since the call Jackson felt toward the boy had increased in strength. After he had been saved. Freed from being the Kanima. Jackson left California and traveled to London. He went from there to Paris and frome there to Italy. All in search of what this pull meant. He needed to know why he felt so connected to this boy he barely knew. Why he felt as if he had failed him. The answer had come to him when he went to China.

He stayed in Hong Kong for awhile. His trail of leads ending there with one of the oldest Werewolves left alive.

"我们是否是自由讲话?" He asked. (Are we free to speak?)

"是。但是我们可以请讲话在英国哦明智一个?" Jackson replied. (Yes. But may we speak in English oh wise one?)

"So be it young wolf. The quest that brought you here is at an end I have the answer that you seek. This boy you speak of. Issac. He is your wolf's mate. You were meant to be a wolf Jackson Whittmore. It was your destiny. Thus destiny gave you a mate. That is the reason for the pull and why it's grown stronger." The old man said.

"I have a mate. A male mate that will want me?" Jackson asked hopeful to be accepted and loved for who he was for the firs time in his life.

"Perhaps not at fist. But his wolf will cry out for yours. Just as yours is already crying out for him. He will be yours and you his destiny has said so. You may leave now and you will do well not to return here. Hong Kong is not a place for our kind. I am the only one. Hence why I've been safe for so long." The man said.

Jackson nodded stiffly and immediately gotten on a plane back home to California.

That was two weeks ago. He had watched his mate go through one ordeal after another. He had watched him sleep with other people making his wolf growl in anger. He had seen Scott take him in. It was time for him to face the errors he had made. The choices he made all those years ago caused this boy so much pain. All Jackson could do to fix what he had done was try to make up for it the rest of his life. Which was why he was standing on the McCall's door step. It was what he intended to do. He would make this up to Issac. To his mate, and he would show him love and protection. The care and concern he should have showed him all those years ago when he needed a friend. Maybe then he could have helped him avoid this mess. That's why he was here. Jackson knocked on the front door and when t opened to illuminate Scott's shocked expression he spoke.

"I need to see Issac. I need to talk to him." He said.

It was why he had come home.

Author's Note: Thought we could use some more fluff in here. It's just a snippet of where Jackson's been for the past six months and why. The next shot will be a break from this but shot Thirty will be part two of this one. Hopefully this was still enjoyable, I'm kind of running on fumes. I have never written so much PWP.


	29. 29- I don't have to try (Derek&Scott)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Scott and Derek have never seen eye to eye, but Derek will have obedience. He'll have obedience even if it requires unconventional methods to accomplish. All he needs is to give him a push. AU. Takes place in Season Two before Erica and Issac become wolves.

Shot Twenty Nine- I don't have to Try (Derek/Scott)

Derek has had enough of Scott's attitude. Ever since he had become Alpha Scott had decided to ignore his commands or requests. From simple things like make sure your chained for the full moon, to don't allow yourself to be alone with Allison's family. Even the simple ones like find an anchor that doesn't shoot arrows or keep away from Lacrosse till you can control yourself more. Everything he ever told Scott was ignored and he had very few tactics left. He had even gotten him grounded by telling his mom that he was tutoring Scott because he was failing. It was mostly true the only part Derek had made up was that he was his tutor. Scott had been grounded for two weeks. It still did no good. Stiles had even tried to convince him that maybe Derek knew what he was talking about. But Scott had just asked him what side he was even on. He told him that all Derek had done so far was bark orders and expect him to follow them to the letter, even if he had no idea why he was supposed to do so.

Derek had one idea left. An unconventional one sure but it was his last option. His family had used it as a last resort due to the implications of an act like it in society. So as he paced his newly discovered abandoned train depot he planned it out. He knew he'd need help to get Scott over here and he knew exactly who to ask. So he called Stiles. He was hesitant at first when he learned what Derek had in mind, but after explaining that his pack had done the same thing. That it actually worked most of the time the teen caved. He knew Scott was out of line but he didn't want to attempt to talk to him since the last time had resulted in Scott asking him what side he was on. So instead they made a plan to lure Scott out from the house, but everything they came up with involved Stiles telling Scott a lie. Stiles would convince Scott that they were going to check out an abandoned building. When Scott inevitably went to check out the train car Stiles would lock him inside. That's where Derek came in.

As the moon came closer Derek knew they were running out of time and that if they did nothing that Scott would eventually, inevitably, do something that exposed him and perhaps others, or worse got him and or others killed. So without further ado they decided to inact the plan as soon as it was possible. Scott had gotten grounded again for bad grades so they had to wait a couple of days until he was off grounding. He got Stiles to talk to Mrs McCall and tell her that Scott would be gone for a day or two after grounding. The woman was of course wanting to know what was going on so Derek had Stiles tell her that when Scott returned home that he'd be back to normal, but that he couldn't tell her anymore than that. The woman had sighed and reluctantly agreed. She made it clear that we weren't the only ones tired of Scott's behavior and that it needed to go back to normal before the woman went mad. Stiles promised her that we'd take care of it. All she said in reply was that she hopped so.

The plan worked to a T. Scott came on schedule and was with Stiles. They looked around a bit until Stiles pointed out the train car as planned. They approached it and looked through the windows. Like Derek had thought Scott had wanted to come take a closer look and the minuet he was through the door it slammed behind him. Stiles locked a piece of metal pipe against the door and looked at his friend with a sorrowful expression before he left the depot. He was to return in the morning, twelve hours from now. Scott snarled when Derek came into view. He was already naked apart from the black boxer briefs that clung low enough to reveal the V heading down to his crotch. He pinned Scott to the wall and forced his lips to Scott's own before snaking his tongue into the younger's mouth. The Beta whined when his Alpha dominated the kiss between them and said Alpha forced the boy to his knees in front of him. His erection was then freed before forced into Scott's face.

"Take it into your mouth! Submit to your Alpha now!" Derek roared at him.

Scott nodded and whined his head rolling to the side to expose his neck as a sign of submission. The boy than had his Alpha's rod forced into his mouth. He tried to suck on it but it was promptly removed.

"You've questioned me, disobeyed me, mocked me, and generally disrespected me. For that you will be punished as a member of my pack. As my family before me handled such matters." He growled.

Scott nodded weakly as his pants were ripped down his legs along with his boxers. He was turned around and Derek entered him without warning or preparation. He slammed into the Beta over and over with no time between his thrusts and when Derek finally was about to cum a couple hours later he pulled out and shoved his cock in Scott's mouth letting it bring him to the edge and when he was about to shoot he pulled out. Shooting his cum all over Scott's face.

"I didn't want it to be this way but I will have order. I wear the pants, I am the Alpha." Derek growled at him before he went further down the train to his section to dress, leaving the punished beta where he was to clean up.

Author's Note: This wasn't sweet like the last one, but the next one will be sweet. I hope this was still enjoyable.


	30. 30- If I had You (Jackson&Issac)

Author's Note: It's been a long month. But here we are. It's 10/30/2014. This is the final Teen Wolf shot and then tomorrow is the mystery shot. I have decided what it is but you'll have to wait and see. I will however give one hint. The CW knows how to do DC Universe!

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Continues shot Twenty Eight. Jackson arrives at the McCall house looking for Issac. How can Issac trust this boy? After everything he's been through is trust even possible for him anymore?

Shot Thirty- If I Had You (Jackson/Issac)

"What?" Scott asked. Confusion was written all over his face. The younger of the two didn't understand why the older was back after so many months.

"I said could I talk with Issac please? Alone if that's alright Scott." Jackson asked again. He understood the boy's confusion he even expected it. But he also was in a hurry to see Issac. He had missed him.

"Um sure. Let me see if he's done with his homework. Mom has this new rule that we can't leave till it's done." Scott explained. He watched as Jackson's features turned down cast at the possibility of having to wait. He smiled at the boy before disappearing inside. He went up the stairs, seeing as the last time he had seen Issac he had been in the guest room. His mom had insisted upon it after seeing what she saw the night he had arrived. That's where he found the chestnut haired boy. He was finishing the last touch on his homework and signing his name before he looked up at Scott.

"Why does he want to see me? We didn't really talk much and he doesn't really know me all that well. I assumed if he came back he'd go see Lydia first." Issac told him. Confusion lined his face as well.

"I don't know bud but he seems really anxious to talk to you about whatever it is so go on. You'll never find out anything sitting up here." Scott told him. Issac nodded at him and proceeded downstairs.

"Hey Issac. I know this is odd and I'd like to explain everything if you would be so kind as to join me for coffee. We can take my car I'll tell you everything and then I'll bring you home. So please. Just a chance to explain? " Jackson begged. His eyes turned big and it looked like he'd be crushed if Issac refused.

Issac's mind was racing. He was quickly going through the pros and cons of each answer. He sighed and figured what the hell. What was the worst that could happen?

"Alright. Coffee sounds nice. Just give me a second to tell Mrs McCall and grab my jacket." He said before going back in to the house to do just that. He explained to Mrs McCall that he'd be back soon and he grabbed his Jacket. Mrs McCall gave him a kiss on and a quick "Have fun sweetie." Before he was back outside climbing into Jackson's Porsche.

They arrived at the coffee shop and ordered their drinks before sitting at a table off to the side to wait for them which was when Jackson decided to start explaining.

"I remember when I first saw you. It was eight years ago when your family first moved in. I remember because I asked my dad if I could play with you and he told me no. He said we shouldn't associate with people who were poor. I knew at the time he was wrong but I didn't want to anger him so I left it be. I still felt this strong pull towards you. Like I needed to be your friend, like I just had to know you so when things got bad and I heard the screams I asked my dad again. He refused to let me leave the house to help you. I cried through the whole night because I heard you screaming for help and I couldn't help you. Then when I became the Kanima I still felt it. It was stronger somehow and when Matt ordered me to kill your dad. I didn't try to fight it like I did with the others. It felt right after what he did to you. Even after I became a wolf I felt it still. I couldn't understand why it was there. Why I felt so much love and devotion to someone I barely knew.

So I traveled the world searching for the answer until finally I found it in Hong Kong. The oldest living werewolf told me why I felt these things. He said it was because destiny had decided I'd become a wolf and thus gave me a mate. Wolves mate for life Issac and he told me your my mate. It's why the pull was there why I was so desperate to help you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you before I even knew what love was. If you let me. If I had you. It would be the only thing I ever need. If I had you I wouldn't need the money of fortune my parents gave to me. If I had you Issac I'd love you till the end of time, and I promise to make up to you for my past mistakes for the rest of my life. Just give me the chance." Jackson said bringing his explanation to a close.

Issac listened to Jackson. His eyes grew wide but as he looked at the older boy for the first time like really looked at him he felt it too. It was in the pit of his stomach pulling him toward the older wolf. He couldn't describe it. But he felt happy he had found someone who wanted him. Which unknown to Issac was the same way Jackson felt when he discovered this.

"Yes. I don't know how or why but I feel it too. It's like my wolf is telling me that what you say is true and I can feel that pull in the pit of my stomach. I think. I think I love you too. Even though I know little to nothing about you I know your mine and I'm yours." Issac replied.

He didn't think it through he just leaned forward and captured Issac's lips with his own causing the girl bringing them their coffees to 'aww' over the situation before taking a picture and telling the two they were a cute couple. They vaguely heard a man walk by mumbling about 'Bloody queers needing to stay away from decent people.' Before the same girl told him speech like that wasn't allowed in her caffe pointing to her as the owner. Issac texted Mrs McCall to let her know he would be home late and they finished their coffees before going to Jackson's place.

They hit the door with their lips pressed together heat surging through their bodies as their tongues collided and battled for dominance in the kiss. Issac's hands were on Jackson's back and waist as he tugged at the fabric trying to pull or rip it off the older boy's body. Their shoes were kicked off their feet in the entry way and they made their way up the spiral stairs grinning like idiots as their mouths collided once more. Issac felt he shirt go over his head before he pulled Jackson's free as well. Their chests fit together perfectly. Their hands roamed over each others bodies twisting nipples rubbing abdominal muscles, all the while the two boys managed to stay engrossed in their heated kiss. When their lips left each other finally they were in Jackson's bed and they were very naked. Jackson's lips immediately busied themselves with Issac's rod. His mouth felt deliciously satisfying on Issac's dick. Issac's hands fisted in the sheets as Jackson took him in deeper than he thought possible. The jock's hands ran up and down Issac's side.

"Jax...please..." Issac groaned.

Jackson let him pop out of his mouth and brought their lips together again. Jackson brought his fingers down to Issac's hole and began the scissoring motion as Issac took Jackson's meat into his mouth. Jackson's movements stuttered a bit but continued as best as he could manage. He told Issac to stop before he got Issac sitting on his aching cock. Jackson wrapped his arms around his mate as they began to move.

"Oh Jax...I love you..." Issac moaned.

"Love...you...too babe." Jackson grunted as he he slammed into Issac's tight heat.

As they climaxed together Issac in Jackson's arms they vowed that they were mates. Now and forever.

Author's Note 2: Hope this was good. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all stick around for the Halloween Mystery shot see you tomorrow. I'm finding myself feeling really sad that this years slashathon is already almost over. Though I'm even more sad about the five single reviews I got for my efforts. Maybe this is the last year I do this? Maybe people just don't like it anymore.


	31. 31- This is Halloween (Oliver&Roy)

Author's Note: Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. It's Halloween Bitches! The mystery shot this year is for the show Arrow. It contains Spoilers for season three.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Oliver Queen hasn't had the best few years. With him being ship wrecked and his sort of girlfriend being shot off a roof with three arrows in her chest. But it's Halloween and a party at the grand reopening of Verdant is exactly what he needs to feel better. That and maybe help from his sidekick. AU set in season three sometime after the death of Sara Lance.

Shot Thirty One- This is Halloween (Oliver/Roy)

Oliver Queen has had a really bad past few years. Sara was dead. She had been taken from them again. They had just gotten her back and she was gone again. This time she was gone for good. Laurel couldn't bring herself to tell her father so Sara had been buried in the grave from Seven years ago. Oliver had tried to track down her killer but he had hit dead end after dead end. Even after Sara's lover had returned to Starling City with suspicions of Malcolm Merlin's involvement all they had was hear say. Still, they tracked Merlin down and confronted him where he convinced Oliver that he had nothing to do with Sara's death. Her lover from the league however had not been convinced. She had told Oliver before returning to her father that protecting Malcolm Merlin put him at war with the league. She left after that and everything had been remotely quiet since then. No mass plans to destroy the city, no sign of the league's arrival in the city. Now it was Halloween.

Oliver had wanted to skip the night's festivities but Roy had mentioned that he should support Thea who's return had occurred a few days after Sara's death. Oliver had been reluctant but had agreed all the same. As for what costume to wear Roy had an idea for that as well. Since it was Halloween he had suggested they just wear their Arrow costumes. It wasn't like anyone would take them seriously. So once again Oliver found himself reluctantly agreeing with Roy. It was then he noticed he really couldn't say no to the boy. He had tried when he wanted to come help bring Thea home but his protests had died on his lips. Roy had made a good argument and he hadn't been able to refute it. So here he was standing naked beneath the very club that was having the party. He never wore anything under his suit it was too constricting as it was. He was sliding the green leather up his legs and was about to pull it over his flaccid dick when Roy came into view also naked. He turned completely red.

"I didn't realize anyone else was down here." Roy said after he glanced at Oliver's still visible flaccid penis.

"Neither did I." Oliver replied pulling the leather closed with a snap.

"I well um didn't um. I guess I should have checked before just dropping my pants and walking around in the buff." Roy said lamely after moving so he was obscured from view behind a pillar.

Oliver had been attracted to Roy for awhile. It didn't really bug him but he stayed away because the teen was with Thea. He had suspected the attraction was mutual so it had seemed like the right thing to do.

"It's fine it's nothing I haven't seen before at the gym or in school." Oliver replied zipping up the vest and pulling up the hood.

"Well still. Um could you toss me my leather? I'd um rather not move." He said shyly.

Oliver was pretty sure he knew why too. The brief glimpse he got of Roy's dick had been enough to tell Oliver he had been touching himself or thinking about someone. But he took pity on the boy and tossed him the red leather pants.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Roy. We're going to see each other in various states of undress in our line of work. So you might want to get over being shy." Oliver said as he waited on the boy.

The boy didn't reply and didn't move from behind the pillar for several minuets. When he did Oliver's control snapped. He couldn't help it. He dragged the other boy up stairs and to a secluded part of the club. He pinned the younger boy to the wall and kissed him with every ounce of his being. When Roy had come out from behind the pillar the leather had a giant bulge in the front. He was obviously still hard. Which is why they were in this position now. Both hard and pressed up against the walls of the the club. Oliver's hands ran over the leather that covered Roy's chest and moaned. He wanted him. He had wanted him for a long time now. So when he removed his hand from Roy's chest one cupped Roy's bulge making the younger boy whimper while the other hand undid the leather pants with a snap. His hands were inside Roy's pants in seconds squeezing rubbing stroking touching Roy's aching member. He was turned into a whimpering moaning mess before Oliver's lips even wrapped around him.

Roy let out a muffled moan that was much louder than any of the previous ones. Roy came rather quickly within about five minuets of being blown and Oliver sucked it all down his throat like a pro. The two found chairs in their corner. Oliver sat down and undid the snap on his leather pants and pulled them down enough to reveal his hard cock. Roy pulled his own down enough to reveal his hole and sat on Oliver's cock impaling himself on it without question. Oliver let out a startled grunt but they bounced like that for awhile before standing up. Roy face the wall and Oliver continued to slam into him from behind until Oliver came.

They straightened up their attire before rejoining the party.

"Play your cards right Roy and maybe you can top next time." Oliver said popping the p sound. He left Roy there staring out at the sea of people in shock.

"I'm fuck buddies with the Arrow." He said in wonder.

Author's note 2: Hope this was a good way to end it. I had a lot of fun this past month. DO you want another one next year? If so what fandoms would yo like to see? Leave reviews or PM me to let me know!

Want to relive the different pairings and positions again and again? Try listening to each song below while reading the corresponding shot! 1-17 are songs I think fit the chapters while 18-31 were inspired by the corresponding songs made by extremely talented musicians. They are below.

Play list:

1- Mad House by Rihanna

2- Let me go by A friend from Facebook who wishes to remain anonymous.

3- Secret by The Pierces

4- Come and Get it by Selena Gomez

5- Unattainable Love by Me (Not released anywhere)

6- Feel this moment by Pitbull Ft Christina Aguilera

7- Psycho killer cover by Harper Blynn

8- Animal by Neon Trees

9- Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

10- Game Over by Falling in Reverse

11- Cannibal by Ke$ha

12- Lace and Leather by Brittney Spears

13- Werewolf, Baby! By Rob Zombie

14- Horror of our Love by Ludo

15- Shady by Adam Lambert

16- Bad Things Jace Everett

17- Gasoline by Brittney Spears

18- Pour Some Sugar on me by Def Leppard

19- Elektrik by John Flanagan

20- Tonight I'm Loving You by Enrique Iglesias

21- Sex Yeah by Marina and the Diamonds

22- Power and Control by Marina and the Diamonds

23- Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds

24- Echo by Jason Walker

25- Somebody I used to Know cover by Mayday Parade

26- Bad Day by Daniel Powter

27- Umbrella by Rihanna

28- Coming Home by Diddy Dirty Money FT Skylar Grey

29- I don't have to try by Avril Lavigne

30- If I had You by Adam Lambert

31- This is Halloween by The citizens of Halloween Town

Eat drink and be scary, have a happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
